


Our Phantom's Shadow

by DestinyGirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Anime & Manga - Freeform, Badass!GoM, Badassery all around, Blood and Gore, Dimensions, Fighting Monsters, GoM+Kuroko+Kagami are like a family, Original Plot, Other, Platonic Relationships, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Zombie-like, apocalyptic, badass!Kuroko, future world, mutations, original - Freeform, other-worldly power, post-apocalyptic world, slow build-up story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyGirl/pseuds/DestinyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a small, warm smile, the phantom offered them a hand. A hand promising refuge from the cruel world. </p><p>Two dimensions collided and now Earth is at its apocalyptic end. Survivors are few to be found, but the Generation of Miracles are determined to save all and take back the world... But with inhuman creatures possessing all living things, how can they overcome such obstacles? When hope was lost, a pale form emerged from the shadows to bring the hope that they had all been longing for. What they didn't expect was for this one phantom to completely change their lives, and hearts. In an unknown and dangerous world, there is finally one hope. Kuroko Tetsuya. </p><p>And then they reached for the offered hand, accepting the shadow that would bring them out of darkness.... And into a new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ((Prologue))

**{DISCLAIMER} I do not own Kuroko no Basket, the plot of this fic is mine, but the characters sadly do not belong to me.**

***   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   ***

 

**_* ~ Prologue ~ *_ **

 

The world was constantly changing, that was a fact in history. Life would always have to adapt to this change, whether life wanted it or not.

Here, in the future era of Earth, it was becoming known that the world was entering a new stage of change unlike any before. For years it became a known fact that we were not alone in the vast universe. That there was life somewhere else...

No one expected it to be so close, yet so far....  
  


. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .  
  


_"I'm scared."_ The voice of a child spoke up out of fear. Big dark eyes gazed around in fright at the unfamiliar surroundings. He wasn't sure what this place was, only that it had been dark and scary before they reached a place with strange lights. His short and spiky black hair seemed glossy and shiny under the ethereal glow permitting from the unorthodox blue lighting above. His pale skin gleamed as his innocence seemed to shine out from his vulnerable look. 

The child heard sighing come from the man standing beside him, and he looked up to meet eyes much like his own. The child was scared, and in wonder, just why was he here? With his father...? Where was his mother at? His small hands grasped the soft fabric over his heart. He didn't like this, not one bit. Where exactly were they at?

 _"Listen to me,"_ Suddenly, the taller dark-haired man kneeled down to the child's level. He placed comforting hands on small shoulders. _"_ ** _You_** _were chosen for this. You're the only one who can save us, so please..."_ Those hands tightened their grip as the situation seemed dire to the young child, who became alerted. _"Don't be afraid, Tetsuya."_

The young black-haired child, Tetsuya, blinked at his father. He only ever said his name like that when he was under a lot of stress...

Suddenly, the large metal doors behind them opened, and out came men wearing strange black suits and masks that honestly frightened the small boy.

 _"Dad!"_ The young boy choked out, looking back at his father with tears brimming in his large dark eyes. His small hands grasped the larger sleeves of his father's arms tightly.

His father looked panicked, but stern as he made eye contact with the small boy again. _"You cannot behave like this, Tetsuya! You must be brave and persevere for all of mankind. Show no emotions toward_ ** _them._** _Do you hear me? No fear, no tears. Do not let them read you."_

 _"Daddy!"_ The smaller boy shouted as the scary men in suits grabbed him and pulled him harshly away from his father.

 _"You have to come back one day... And save us all."_ His father whispered as all he could do was stare as the superiors took the crying child with them into a strange chamber.

The dark-haired man then crumbled in on himself as his body shook with grief. _"I'm so sorry... Kuroko... Tetsuya... My son. Please, please forgive me."_ He could only utter just as the loud shrieking of a child in pain echoed in the empty underground tunnel.

.

.

.

Kuroko wasn't sure what to feel after so long.

_Show them nothing. No emotions._

That mantra was uttered to him day in and day out. Like a personal prayer of a demonic kind.

He doesn't know why he was chosen to be this. Only that he must strive for 'good.' But what was good? He could barely remember of anything good in his life. There were the very dim memories of someone with him... Laughing with him, holding him... It was a woman, his mother? And then there was a man in the background, too.

His life was taken from him, the normal one... Now, here he was living a new one without a purpose.

Wait, that's not right.

_You must come back to us. You have to save us!_

Ah, yes. Those words. It was those words that had stabilized him from the darkness that had wanted to take over. But come back and save who?

All Kuroko Tetsuya knew was unbridled emptiness and loneliness. He was to brave a world completely devastated by an unearthly force. Without purpose in his existence, only a goal to _save._ And to kill the beings that terrorized mankind.

He was a phantom to the world. Returning at last from the shadows...

* * *

 

 **A/N:** And that was the prologue to this! Please let me know what you all think of this so far, as most ideas for the other dimension is derived from my original story and Survival Rp on [Wattpad](http://www.wattpad.com/user/DestinyGirlz)... I honestly thought of Kuroko being like this even before all that though. Just had to wait on the plot bunnies to hit me with a solid plot xP

 **WARNINGS** for the story are:, gore and blood (I may get detailed in the mutations and killings), cursing (them boys got potty mouths - mostly Aomine and Kagami), monsters (of all kinds, so if you have a phobia for zombie-like creatures then I'm not sure how you'll feel for this...), and this will have purely platonic relationships between the main characters.


	2. ((01)) Our World, Your Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter opens up with the GoM, in a post-apocalyptic setting. Hope you enjoy~

**[DISCLAIMER]** I do not own the Kuroko no Basket characters.

* * *

**((01)) Our World, Your Future**

 

 **Akashi** Seijuro knew of two major annoyances for the day. One, Kise Ryouta was to be punished  _mercilessly_ (preferably right after this mission) for having interfere in almost all of his shots. Honestly, if the blond wasn't so good at what he does (besides being annoying) then Akashi would have just shot him down already. Two, the simple mission was turning out to be a more tedious task then he had expected, and thus the redheaded captain of the infamous 'Generation of Miracles' was forced to re-think already pre-formed strategies. Talk about a headache, and on top of that he has to put up with complete  _morons._

"Agh, dammit Kise! You made the gun overheat again!" That was Aomine Daiki, complaining at the blond who just skippered about using multiple weapons in an effort to drive the enemy mass away.

"But, Aominecchi!! I'm just doing my job here!" The blond pouted at the taller and darker blunet when he finished off the danger on his side.

"Do it right for once!" Aomine barked at the blond as he tossed the over-used gun to the side and grabbed a spare. There was a disgruntled noise from behind them as the sniper of the group walked up.

"Would you two just be quiet and learn to do your jobs? Do you even realize that you're attracting more of them by being so loud?" Midorima Shintaro pointed out as he pushed his glasses up his nose to conceal his frustration a bit. Not like it was helping much.

"Eh, Aka-chin I made another escape route." Came the lazy reply of the tallest person within the GoM, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Well done, Atsushi. Now, toss this to the mass as a distraction." Akashi handed the giant purple-haired teen a strange circular device that shown in multiple colors. Murasakibara only gazed at it briefly before nodding. He threw the device straight into the large pile of mutated humanoid figures, and with two consecutive beeps, it exploded in a bright white light — and the teenagers made their escape at the harsh distraction of light and sound.

Akashi moved fast through the fallen buildings around them with the other four trailing after him. Murasakibara directed them to the tunnel he managed to find that would lead them to their underground base.

They all took one last fleeting glance at the darkening, murky sky of purple-blue before ducking down into the tunnel. Into the only safe place they've managed to salvage.

* * *

 

It was three years ago when the other dimension struck Earth's dimension. The two dimensions seemed to collide and almost _fuse_ together. That was the dawning of the extinction of all living things on Earth. Before, there had been a rift and only half of the world had been affected by this strange, other plane of existence that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere in Earth's sky.

When the dimension completely took over Earth's, it literally became hell on Earth. Frightening creatures from the other dimension spilled into the world and began _possessing_ any form of life. Nature was warped into something disturbing and dangerous. Animals and people were not any better. The life forms from the other dimension didn't have a clear form until they came to possess a living matter. Then that living form was fused with the strange energy that the otherworldly emitted. It changed their form into something bigger and worse, and completely enhanced all abilities and features. Not only that, but they were almost impossible to kill due to their unfeeling of pain, and fastly healing, almost-regenerating-level of power.

It was through fighting these monstrosities that mankind was able to learn a weakness that would cut the aliens to our world down for good. Whatever the strange life forms were made of, they each held a core of their selves deep within them. This core was what fused with any of the life forms they possessed — the core would attach and root itself into the _heart_ of the being. Destroying this core was what would bring those possessed by the life forms to come to an end.

What was even more peculiar was that when the core was struck, the being it possessed would instantly disintegrate into a white ash-like substance.

Unfortunately, even knowing this never led to mankind making a comeback against these alien invaders. The creatures were too superior once they possessed another life to control. The faster reflexes brought many nations crumbling down.

Now, there were very few survivors left. Most retreating to areas with no life found in hopes of keeping the invaders away. In this bleak world, there was no hope. So much was still unknown...

How the small band of seventeen-year-olds came together was at the start of the apocalypse. They all actually played a sport together, basketball. They had all been together in middle school growing up, and were now supposed to be in their second year of high school. Well, _suppose_ to be. Ever since the crash of the two dimensions, school was one of the most furthest things from all of their minds.

They had all been in school during the chaos, all fighting for their lives. Somehow, they all found their way to each other and have been together fighting for three long years. Ever since they were little, they were taught how to fight and wield weaponry. It wasn't uncommon in today's world to do so.

They were called the Generation of Miracles simply because of their survival during the three years of hell on Earth. They would manage to make it out of every clash with the otherworldly creatures, even managing to slay a good lot of them and take in survivors.

They made a 'home base' in the city they felt most comfortable in, their home—Tokyo. There were underground bunkers found that they used for shelter since the creatures didn't venture down into the depths. It was almost like an underground labyrinth with all of the tunnels under the city.

The GoM are usually the only ones to venture above on raid missions — usually to scout for other survivors, and to find food and clothing for those that were safe. It wasn't an easy task, and more than once someone of the group has gotten close to getting killed or seriously hurt by the creatures, but they were the only ones able to do it. Even the adults looked up to the younger generation.

Some missions were healthy ones — resulting in finding food and water, and maybe even clothes for some — but then there were ones (like today's) that resulted in an almost casualty and nothing to show for it.

"Damn!" Aomine slammed his fist against the table in the GoM's shared dining room. "Those things just won't stop! More and more keep coming everyday!" The dark blunet let out his frustrations.

No one said anything to that, all just staring off and lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey, we did manage to get more weapons this time!" Kise tried to lighten the mood a bit, but it just had Aomine growling.

"Oh yeah?! What the hell can a measly dagger do to a bunch of _those things?!"_ Aomine spoke harshly, tossing the small, dirtied dagger over to the blond.

Kise fumbled, but caught it nonetheless.

"Daiki, calm down." Akashi ordered, it would do no good to have a fight break out.

"It won't do any good getting worked up over a failed mission." Midorima spoke as he pushed his black-framed glasses up. "Momoi will be here soon on the food ration update."

At the sound of tentative knocks, Murasakibara opened the door that led out into the hallway outside their home. A petite and busty pink-haired girl walked through as the purple-haired giant of a teen closed the door.

"How was it?" Momoi Satsuki instantly asked, but when she saw her childhood friend's crestfallen face and frustrated posture, she didn't ask any more on the subject.

"Satsuki, how is the food looking?" Akashi stepped up, and Momoi handed the red-head the papers full of notes on their current inventory. Momoi was apart of the GoM team, though she didn't participate in the outings, she took care of the home base and was a genius when it came to calculations. She was the one who tended to the survivors and assigned them to their bunkers-for-homes. She was also good with precise calculations — able to estimate how much food and water would be used by the selective amount of people they had saved, among other things.

Hetero-chromatic eyes scanned over the documents before the 'emperor' sighed. "I see..."

"If you can't find enough amount of food by the end of this week, then we're all going to starve. The crops that we try to grow always end up trampled by those things, or they just won't grow at all. It's becoming a problem since we keep getting more survivors." Momoi spoke earnestly. _If we were to stop saving other people and bringing them in, then..._ Momoi's train of thought was instantly halted by Akashi's intense gaze.

"Satsuki," As if knowing exactly what she was thinking, he spoke seriously. "You know the rule. No one is turned away, we accept all human, and _will save_ all the human that we can. That, is absolute." Akashi turned away to head toward his room — he would always relax there after a mission. The shogi board and pieces he found years ago would always help put his mind at ease when all else failed.

It was quiet once Akashi left the room, everyone was left in deep thought, until a harsh crunching sound broke it and startled the colorful-haired teens. All eyes turned to the source to see one Murasakibara chomping on a crunchy snack he managed to salvage from the last mission.

"What? I got hungry..." And then the purple-haired giant proceeded to snack even more, completely ignoring the group as he sauntered over to the old couch in their living room space.

"Ugh..." Aomine groaned before turning a blue eye over to the blond. "Hey, Kise. Want to go train for a bit?"

Kise lit up like a kid on Christmas Day. "Sure thing, Aominecchi!" And the blond hopped after the dark-skinned teen as he led them to a small area outside their home in the underground labyrinth that they used for a practice area.

Momoi sighed at the two idiots, but then she turned to Midorima who just looked on. "Something wrong, Midorin?"

"It's nothing." Midorima closed his eyes and turned away then.

"Aw, c'mon Midorin! Tell me what's wrong!" Momoi encouraged with a beaming smile as she went around to see the green-haired shooter's face.

"Fine, since I know you won't leave me alone with this and will continue bugging me to no end until I tell you." He looked a bit irritated, but went on to explain. "As you already know, we don't know what those _things_ are called. All we know is the name of the other dimension — Nervola. How it came to be and why it struck Earth, the government refused to share to the public. But there is something else that is concerning..."

"What?" Momoi asked softly, feeling the importance in her normally-most-private friend's words.

Midorima had been looking away, but he met his manager's pink eyes. "We've all begun to lose hope. And if we don't have hope, than why are we still fighting?"

Momoi felt the shock of that statement course through her. "What are you talking about?! Just think of all of those innocent lives you've all saved, the ones you're fighting to protect _now!"_

Midorima frowned, looking disgruntled. "Of course I know that much, and am willing to keep fighting for their sake, but..." He sighed as he leaned his head down a bit into the fingers that were pressed against his glasses.

"But what?" Momoi urged, and Midorima just shook his head, looking tired suddenly.

"It's nothing you would be able to understand." And then he started walking away, and Momoi let him since she knew she probably wouldn't be able to get him to really talk with her, not that Midorima was ever much of a talker anyway. He just kept himself closed-up from everyone, though he does trust every member of the Generation of Miracles fiercely, there's still a big part of him that refuses to truly open up to someone. Maybe... they were all kind of like that.

Momoi didn't like it, and she really wanted to figure out what the megane meant. _They're losing hope, the will to fight?_ She grabbed two bottles of water and started walking out of the GoM's base. _But they have every reason to fight._ She smiled as some children ran past her as she walked toward the training grounds. They approximately had 24 survivors, excluding the Generation of Miracles. It was a hefty amount, but in the time that they've been rescued, Momoi has really gotten to know them. Some of them had been on their own when the GoM found them, others were actually full families. It was uplifting to the pinkette, to see happy families together like that, especially in the time they were living in.

So why did Midorima's words continue to gnaw at her brain until she had to figure it out?

Due to their missions and training, the GoM were not able to come around the survivors as much as Momoi did. They would still make time to see each and every one they saved, and even helped train the men and some women on how to fight and defend themselves. But the five boys always tended to stick to themselves, and even as a close group of gifted individuals, they still had their ups and downs at getting along with one another.

It hit Momoi as soon as she reached the training grounds to give Aomine and Kise fresh water to drink from their work-out. They were just fighting because they _had to_ , not because they wanted to. They were slowly giving up on this world, barely able to keep their heads above water as it is...

They didn't find any hope to light their way, a hope that they could fight for, a hope that would ensure happiness at the end of all this.

. * .


	3. ((02)) The Mission Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the GoM journey to the surface on a mission... and they encounter frightening new creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More GoM action~! ;)

**[DISCLAIMER]** I do not own Kuroko no Basket characters.

* * *

 

**((02)) The Mission Starts**

 

 **It** was a new day in the alien-invaded world, a new mission to hunt for food by the end of the week. Akashi and Midorima worked together to formulate a plan to search an area in Tokyo that they haven't searched before, due to them finding a map on their recent run.

They set out what would be in the afternoon, if they could tell by looking outside, but the sky was still overcast with purplish-blue clouds — effectively blocking out the sun. It was like this all the time, only rarely did the sun shine through enough to warm up the land.

Midorima sighed as he waited for the team to regroup. Looks like it would be another cold day out....

"Jeez, it's cold out!" Aomine spoke up as the group headed out the tunnel that would lead them out into the surface of the city. The tan teen rubbed his gloved-covered hands together for warmth.

"I know, I wish the sun would be able to shine through today..." Kise spoke wistfully as he brought his dark blue jacket closer around himself.

"I just want more snacks~" Murasakibara stated, he always seemed like a polar bear with how well he could put up with the low temperature.

"I want you all to stay focused on this mission — it's very clear that we search for food and take all we can, understood?" The leader of the group spoke up clearly and there was a resounding assortments of confirmations to the redhead's words. Their voices echoed in the hollow tunnel.

"We'll be heading into an area we haven't explored yet due to an override of creatures there. They seemed to have dispersed for the time being, but we should still be on our guard." Midorima explained, looking ahead seriously. They were using a tunnel that led out to this area — a tunnel they normally didn't use. The green-haired shooter readied his weapon when he saw something ahead.

"Oh my gosh..." Kise was the first to say upon sight of the... mangled and twisted rotting corpse. It was hard to say if it was male or female with its body almost laying inside out, but you could tell it was human by the gaping look on its face. "How awful!" Kise felt heavy emotions then, even though he had never known this person, it still got to him how cruel most of his own kind died from these... _monsters._ He wanted to do something about it!

But he just couldn't... None of them could really put a definite stop to this. Even combined they didn't have the power that these creatures possessed. And that thought really struck at Kise. After all, they were all technically orphans now — their families long gone years ago when the crisis hit. They could only find a home with each other, under the world that belonged to them. When would the time come that they would each meet their death at the hands of these aliens? Or even starve to death when there was no more food left? Would they just pack up and leave this place they were born to, did they really want to venture out into the unknown?

Why did that feel like giving up? No, they had to keep fighting — had to keep holding their ground. Until the last man standing.

"Shintaro, two ahead." Akashi quickly scouted with his superior vision and Midorima wordlessly went up to a nearby ledge, sniper ready. "Daiki, be prepared for back-up in case another emerges."

"On it," Aomine muttered as he moved ahead stealthily.

"Atsushi, Ryouta, do you see any places worth scouting?"

"Nothing but crumbled buildings this way Akashicchi. I see a few houses down the road," Kise replied from around the corner.

"I don't see anything Aka-chin..." Murasakibara responded in disdain. He was really hoping for a convenience store.

"Shintaro, Daiki, follow suite. We're heading toward the neighborhood," Akashi told the two fighters who quickly dealt with the creatures swiftly.

They dispatched into two teams to go through the houses accessible. They were lucky to find a stocked pantry of canned goods and saved water. It still wouldn't be enough to tide them over in the long haul of things, so they continued their search.

The group headed into the downtown area where stores were located, though most had fallen in due to the accelerated affect brought on by the other dimension. Barely three years have passed since the place was abandoned, yet it looked like it had been abandoned for a decade or more.

The group was careful when going into any building still standing, for it could fall on them at any moment.

"Jackpot!" Kise whispered loudly as his eyes shone with glee at finding the non-perishable foods and still in-date snacks and other items they could use.

"We need to be quick about gathering it," Midorima spoke to the group from his place at the front of the store as he retained the look-out position.

"Shintaro?" Akashi questioned as the megane looked out the glass front of the store with slight unease.

"It's been quiet for too long is all, you shouldn't worry." He nervously pushed up his glasses and that was a sign to the rest of the group. They knew the tsundere's habits well by now to know what he meant. They should be worrying.

The boys hurried along as they grabbed every good item they could — Murasakibara was able to tote the most due to his upper build. "This should be good, right Aka-chin?"

Akashi nodded, "Yes, this will last us for quite a while." The redheaded leader felt relief now that the imminent threat of hunger was out of the way... for now.

The group moved out of the supermarket and began to feel the silent eeriness in the air that had Midorima so worked up. On high alert, the GoM started moving back in the direction they came — they knew better than to explore too much, especially when the mission they set out for was complete.

Kise squeaked and jumped until he bumped into Aomine's side at a sound close by.

"Dammit Kise! Get off you big baby!" Aomine was irritated as he looked around and pried the frightened blond off of him.

"Aominecchi, why is it so quiet? I don't like this!" Kise tried to be strong but he honestly never really liked the eerie quietness their world had fallen into.

Aomine rubbed his ear, "How the hell should I know?!"

"Daiki, Ryouta, shush." Akashi uttered and the two taking up the rear immediately quietened as they all stopped moving.

They heard shuffling nearby and then reverberating growling noises. Akashi's keen senses locked on a moving form as it emerged from out of the backyard of a house. What he saw shocked him to the core as it was unlike the other _humanoid_ creatures they had been facing.

It had the body of a large dog and you could barely make out that it once _was_ a dog. Its canine features were enhanced into sharpened and bloodied fangs and claws. Its eyes were a blurry white, but you could make out the iris and nearly white pupil from the rest of the eyeball. Its limbs were longer and its muscles expanded to the point they ruptured as a light blue ooze threaded the limbs and muscles together to hold it in tact like the universe's best super glue. The unnatural substance was something that came from the Nervola beings. The only thing that remained normal was the brown spotted coat the once _animal_ wore. But even that was matted with gruesome things.

"Wha-what _is_ that thing?!" Kise spoke breathlessly in shock as everyone gaped at the creature that now honed in on the group.

"Whatever it is, it's disgusting," Aomine scowled as he got his gun ready.

"We don't know what we're dealing with, be cautious." Akashi told them in an even tone, not wanting to disrupt the quietness as the mutated dog stared them down, but didn't move yet.

Murasakibara stared the gruesome mutt down but then noticed movement to his right and looked to see more mutated dogs emerging. "More of them are coming," he alerted the group, and they looked.

"We need to get out of here without drawing too much attention." Midorima advised, his finger nestled right on the trigger of the sniper rifle he held should one of the things move to attack.

Akashi stopped and looked around, seeing spots in which they could run through. "Atsushi, be prepared to throw stun bombs at them on my signal." When he saw the purple-haired teen nod in understanding, he breathed in once. "Stay close, we're running for the opening." Akashi told them all and braced himself, waiting for the right moment.

Careful hetero-chromatic eyes watched the movement of the mutation in front of them. As soon as he saw that it was about to attack, he gave the signal. "Now!" he shouted, and Murasakibara threw the stun bombs right when the dog mutation jumped to attack. The stun bombs done their trick by snapping in bright lights right in front of it and the other mutated dogs close by.

The team followed their captain to the opening while the dogs let out raspy guttural whines as their senses were shot. The teens kept running across cracked asphalt and had to make a detour into unknown territory. When they realized they were safe, they stopped to look around.

"What now Akashicchi?" Kise asked, breathing hard after the intense run.

Akashi panted and started looking around, finding a tall warehouse that seemed to still be in good shape. "We'll check this place out," he then noticed the sky roof above it and pointed it out to the group. "From the roof we'll have an advantage of seeing which route to take to get to the tunnels safely."

The team braced themselves as they circled the building, unaware of what's inside....

. * . * . * . * . * .

 **A/N:** I've never been knowledgeable on weapons such as guns and explosives and since this takes place in the future, I'll probably be making some of the stuff up. So if you have any suggestions on some cool weapons the team could have, please let me know! =D

Check out my Tumblr sometime! [DestinyGirlz ~ Ask Me Anything](http://destinygirlz.tumblr.com/)


	4. ((03)) New Arsenal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the GoM investigate a storage warehouse and find out more than they expected....

**{DISCLAIMER} I do not own KnB characters! Just this plot is mine~**

* * *

 

**((03)) New Arsenal**

 

 **The** Generation of Miracles went around the building, circling it twice for good measure before going into the small side door. Murasakibara kicked the rusted door down and Midorima assumed front position as his gun had the best flashlight equipped. Kise had a smaller one and stood in the back as they entered the small dark storage space.

"There should be a door leading to the larger space... Ryouta, try finding it while Shintaro maps out this room." Akashi spoke in a hushed tone, they stood briefly and when they weren't rushed by the enemy, they proceeded forward.

Kise had found the door soon, and so he joined with the rest in finding out more in the room. It seemed to be a smaller storage room filled with stuff useless to them other than a few knives and handguns.

"At least we got some extra ammo," Aomine said after fully loading his own.

"Everyone has extra weapons now, so don't whine later." Midorima said as he tucked an army knife in his boot.

"I believe we salvaged everything we could, time to head into the main center." Akashi announced, and as they started walking to the door he continued, "From my understanding, this area will be fairly lit because of the large windows, so flashlights won't be necessary. Once entering, thoroughly scout. Shintaro, there should be a ladder near the door for you to climb up to get to the ledge necessary for sniping. Try and find the ladder that leads to the roof. Daiki, you will assist Shintaro until the ledge is clear of any of the enemy, then meet with us on the ground floor to exterminate the rest." At their nod, they opened the door quietly and snuck in and barred the door in case the noise attracted any outside attention.

Just as Akashi said, the main floor was fairly lit with the large windows lining the walls overhead. What was strange, however, was there wasn't a threat inside.

"Still proceed as planned. Daiki, Shintaro — up on the ledge. The rest of us will advance forth. Leak out a distress signal with your radios should you encounter a threat you can't handle." Akashi told them and they set off.

Midorima quickly found the ladder leading up to the ledge and started climbing while Aomine looked around once more before climbing up to the ledge as well. Once there, they had a better view and Midorima looked through his scope to see that there was no danger in sight for the other group.

He unclasped the small radio from his belt and contacted Akashi with it, stating he didn't see any dangers for them. He was glad in that moment that they had found the battery supply in different stores and stocked up on them — they could still use most electronics this way.

At getting the okay, Akashi, Murasakibara, and Kise advanced forth the empty space until they came about the back where there were large bins, filled with boxes.

As they pried open some of the lids, they realized what all they contained — everything they needed. There were boxes of water bottles and medicine, non-perishable foods and even more weapons that they had never seen before. It seemed too good to be true, and as Akashi looked around, he wondered if the people who had been working in this place had prepared for the imminent apocalypse. It was a miracle for them to find this place with so many resources.

"Look, Akashicchi! There's even more large metal bins with boxes!" Kise pointed out, wearing a happy expression and even Murasakibara displayed a smile at finding so many of his favorite snacks.

It was true, there were three more LARGE (they were about the size of a bus) metal bins that all contained stacked-up small crates. Akashi was delighted, this could supply them for months! Maybe even a year or longer if they ration properly!

While they went through the crates and decided on how many to carry back with them, Midorima and Aomine found a staircase leading up to the small upper floor.

"Aomine, in that room." Midorima told him when they entered the long hallway and stopped by a room to the right. Inside was a twisted creature that resembled a man — but no longer was one. Its flesh was almost completely white, as well as its eyes. It stood taller and larger than them, with ruptured muscles and tissues hanging out yet still held to the body by the blue ooze. Aomine charged forth and thrust the large dagger straight into the creature's chest, where he's learned from killing so many already, was its weak spot. The creature gurgled and started disintegrating into white, almost clear flurries. The core had been crushed upon impact of the knife and Aomine got as far away from the thing as possible.

Midorima started looking through what looked to be an office space. There were papers and documents scattered on the desk, and as the green-haired shooter looked through them more, his eyes widened. "This is..."

"What?" Aomine asked dully, looking around the room with disinterest from where he stood.

"It's information on Nervola," Midorima's voice was serious and that caught Aomine's attention.

"What? Seriously?!" Aomine quickly went over to his teammate and saw that the headline on the page had NERVOLA printed on the cover, in the same font he remembered seeing in the news before the dimension fell.

Midorima started gathering the papers into a file and tucked it safely in his bag. "We need to get back to base as soon as possible." His mind was already whirring with curiosity on the subject — would they finally be able to get the answers they need?

"Why can't we read it now?" Aomine questioned as Midorima double-checked the room.

"Because we're on a mission, idiot. We can go through our findings when we know we're safe to."

At Aomine's growl, the megane walked out of the room and they continued on to the end of the hall where a ladder led to the roof. Midorima positioned himself so he could see out and have his gun ready. There were more creatures on the roof, but none nearby them so they could at least get up properly. Once they were, Midorima quietly aimed for the nearest one and Aomine readied his gun this time.

When the creature turned just right, Midorima struck the core with his sniper. As if that were a signal, the five other creatures targeted them.

The two turned back-to-back as they shot at the cores.

"Charger." Aomine said and Midorima flipped out of the way just as Aomine pointed the gun at the creature's chest and pulled the trigger.

The loud gunshots could be heard even from within the building, and Akashi's eyes turned upward to where he knew his teammates were fighting on the roof.

"Akashicchi, should I go up to help them?" Kise asked, and Akashi frowned. Something... felt off.

As another one charged at the greenheaded shooter, Midorima ducked and Aomine jumped over him to shoot at the core. Midorima then sniped the last one and they were left with the white ash-like smoke evaporating around them.

"Looks like we got'em!" Aomine grinned, and Midorima scoffed while pushing up his glasses.

"We were too loud while doing so, Akashi has probably already noticed." Midorima walked to the side of the roof and looked around as Aomine followed suite.

"I see the tunnels over that way!" Aomine pointed and Midorima went over to him and started looking at the area through his scope.

He found a route they could take from the storage building they were at, all the way around the neighborhood, through some decrepit buildings, and then they would arrive at the tunnels. Midorima targeted a creature in the distance near the tunnels and he instantly locked on and shot it. Aomine even saw it go down.

"Nice shot," he whistled as Midorima put away his sniper rifle.

"Of course, I never miss." And he once again pushed up his glasses.

They were just about to leave the roof when a sudden rumbling started and they had to brace themselves.

"Is it an earthquake?!" Aomine yelled over the heavy vibrations.

Midorima narrowed his eyes to see into the distance and instantly saw a pillar of bluish light form from the sky and reach the Earth. His eyes widened when he saw the creatures run toward it.

"We need to get out of here," Midorima gritted his teeth as he tried to stand, but couldn't as the vibrations kept him down.

As the two Miracles tried futively to stand and run, the light beam sent out from Nervola drew all of its beings together. They piled on top of each other and the blue energy seemed to wrap and mold them into a giant figure.

As the otherworldly light went away, the giant being remained in its wake. The massive form was as tall — if not taller — as the storage building, and was composed of what seemed like _hundreds_ of dead and alive bodies. There seemed to be something behind its facial region, but too many bodies moved there to cover it.

Just as the earthquake trembles stopped and the two Miracles tried to stand, the giant creature started moving and took a step — which shook the building as it drew closer.

"Shit!" Aomine cursed as he tried to make it to the ladder but his legs weren't cooperating.

"We need to get out of here _now!"_ Midorima stressed and reached for his radio while trying to move to the ladder.

He hit the button on the side that immediately sent out a loud distress signal to his teammates.

"Ryouta, up there now!" Akashi shouted, and Kise was a blur of yellow as he took off. Akashi turned toward Murasakibara. "Grab what you can run with — mostly the food and medicine. I'll get the small crate of water." He ordered, feeling the building trembling. What could be causing it?

* * *

 

 **A/N:** An inopportune cliffhanger, but I like keeping it short xD Please let me know if you all enjoyed this one! I had fun writing it, but I'm not sure if it's fun to read...

**Weekly updates will start now! Every Friday there should be a new chapter of this up unless something drastic happens~**

Don't forget to hit me up: [DestinyGirlz Tumblr ~ Ask Me Anything](http://destinygirlz.tumblr.com/)


	5. ((04)) Massive Distortion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the GoM face off against a terrifying new enemy... Who is it to come to their rescue...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry, this came out later than intended Dx I was called into work unexpectedly, but I'm here now to bring you the newest piece~ =D
> 
> ...There is some Kuroko in this chapter.

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own Kuroko no Basuke characters.**

* * *

 

  **((04)) Massive Distortion**  
  
  


 **Kise** was running up the staircase when a harsh tremble made him almost hit the floor. He leaned against the wall for support. "What's going on out there?!"

Just as Aomine and Midorima made it to the ladder to climb down, the giant creature let out a terrifying screech that caused them to shield their ears from the loudness. The creature had tapped into the vocal chords of all of the bodies and released the high pitched sound.

"Damn! I think my ears are bleeding from that!" Aomine rubbed his head, his face contorted into an angry scowl to hide the pain he was feeling.

Midorima was no better, he was even more worried that their eardrums could be bleeding. But they didn't have time for that, not when the creature gained leverage enough to lean over just slightly and allow some of the live creatures making it up to fall off and target them now.

"Aomine, down the ladder now!" Midorima ordered harshly, and the tanned teen didn't need to be told twice. He grasped the sides and slid down the ladder in a hurry — scrapping his hands in the process, but the adrenaline pumping through his veins made the minor pain a set-back.

Midorima looked back once to see that there were many of the creatures coming now. He followed suite as Aomine, and was down the ladder in the same fashion just as the creatures came after him.

"Aominecchi! Midorimacchi!" Kise yelled out at seeing the two run down the long corridor the best they could while it was trembling. Kise's golden eyes narrowed when he saw that they were being pursued and he instantly threw a knife out to pierce the chest of one of the creatures that got too close. He grinned when it fell back and started disintegrating, and he ran forth to keep the other creatures off his friends.

As he used a long dagger to slice and pierce the creatures from attacking the backs of his teammates, the creature outside turned enough to slam into the building. It shattered the glass windows lining the corridor and the Miracles were struck by it as they ran.

"Get to the ground as soon as we can — I know the route we can take to get away from this thing!" Midorima yelled back to them, his face bleeding slightly from where glass had pierced him. The others weren't much better.

Kise struck another one as they moved down the staircase and then practically leaped off the ledge to arrive where Akashi and Murasakibara were waiting for them.

"What is happening out there?" Akashi asked, but before anyone could answer, the giant creature used a long arm to strike at the building. It ripped through, tearing the roof off of the place and the team narrowly avoided being crushed by debris.

They all stared up at the giant abomination in abject horror. This was something they've never faced. Did it even _have_ a weak spot?

"Shintaro, you found a route yes?" Akashi spoke up, all eyes fixed on the massive creature.

"Yes, I can lead the way." Midorima stated before they took off running, following the greenheaded shooter.

As they broke out into a run, the massive creature followed with large steps — each step releasing more of the creatures from its body. The creatures were going after them as if being controlled by the larger being. Like puppets to the grand master puppeteer.

Adrenaline was pumping through their veins as their senses were on high alert; they didn't have time to look back as Midorima led them through the city section and to a flat area with toppled buildings.

"Where the hell is this?! We've got no cover!" Aomine shouted as they continued running, the large creature seemed to advance further, following them even closer. Even now they had to fire their guns at any distorted figures that got too close.

"Mine-chin is right, is this the right way?" Murasakibara asked, all sorts of laziness gone from his voice as he roughly grabbed the skull of a human mutation creature and shoved it away.

"Hey, the big guy is gaining on us!" Kise shouted frantically, not sure how much longer he could keep up the fast pace.

"Shintaro, please tell me there's a short-cut up ahead." Akashi stated, his breath coming out in short puffs as he spoke.

Midorima clenched his teeth before yelling out, "If you all would shut up and keep moving then you would see that this is the only short way back to base!" _Honestly, I should have known this would happen..._

As they advanced forward, the large creature behind them reached out a long limb (made up of human mutations) and brought it out to slap against a leaning decrepit building. The building instantly started falling due to the heavy pressure, and the GoM had to increase their pace in order to avoid the falling building.

Narrowly missing it, the tremor from the fall sent them off their feet and they suddenly found themselves pressed against another decrepit building as the massive being started stepping over the fallen building. Out of breath, and their legs burning and screaming in protest from the long run, they could only stare up at the towering figure.

They all shared a look then with each other, it was a silent communication they already knew. _'We'll fight till the last man standing!'_ At the shared nod, they took out their guns and bombs.

Creatures started falling off the bigger form and Midorima was quick to start sniping. Akashi's aim was just as good as he aimed for the ones that seemed the fastest and strongest — taking them out before they could reach the group. Murasakibara readied bombs to throw at the massive form and punched any that got too close with metal-spiked gloves. Kise was there with him, preferring more to use his two daggers to slice and strike down the creatures that came at him. Aomine mostly used his gun, but didn't mind shoving a knife into the chest of any creature that got too close.

They were a flurry of action until Midorima noticed the face piece once more on the large abnormality. "Murasakibara, throw the bombs at the facial area. I noticed it before when it formed, but I believe whatever might be controlling all of them together like that may be behind it."

When Murasakibara saw Akashi's nod of approval he swiftly started aiming for the area. When the first bomb went off in an explosion, the screech sound signaled again, causing them all to flinch. When the second bomb went off, the creature almost fell back but then then it seemed to call the other mutations to it.

Midorima tried sniping at the face, but all he hit was one of the smaller human mutations and he cursed. "Our best chance is to run."

"Aw, but I could do this all day!" Kise spoke through harsh breaths after moving around so much. Near him, Aomine punched one of the stray creatures in the side of the face before stabbing it in the middle of the chest. His hands and chest coated in blood from the bodies, and everyone else wasn't much better.

Murasakibara just looked over at the two. "Mine-chin and Kise-chin need to calm down." Even though it sounded childish, Akashi felt the rightness in the purplehead's words. The two were wearing themselves out too much. He would up their stamina training if they got out of this...

It was just for a moment, but Akashi's sharp eyes caught it.

A flash of a pale blue light, and then it was gone. In its wake, the large mass of disjointed bodies was suddenly sliced in half right in front of them — right down the middle of the large cluster of cores, but the blow struck the ruling core in the center of its face. That broke the entire being it seemed, as the masses started disintegrating into mist.

"What...?" A shocked Kise gasped as everyone could only stare as blood and organs spurted out of the bodies that were sliced. Everyone was in shock. Weren't they just about to meet their demise? Though they had fought well up until this point, even Akashi knew they could only hold out so long...

Just what saved them from certain death?

"Where did it come from? Did anyone see who or what it was?" Midorima voiced after a few seconds, and Akashi knew that he must have caught the sight of light blue just as he had. Akashi then started looking around as the group continued talking.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Midorimacchi?" Kise asked, still in shock and confusion.

"I'm talking about the light blue light just now, stupid! As soon as it shone, the creature was destroyed!" Midorima shouted.

"Hm, there had been a glow..." Murasakibara trailed off in thought as he remembered seeing the same thing.

"Yeah, I saw it. Kise, you're just stupid." Aomine spoke up, riling the blond up.

"What, you saw it too Aominecchi?! And I'm not stupid!"

"Kise, you're annoying."

"You too, Midorimacchi?!"

While his friends bantered in the aftermath of battle, Akashi's eyes seemed to register meeting something. Pale blue orbs that glowed an unnatural light. The boy that unwavering stare belonged to slowly landed on the fallen building, staring at all of them. His soft spiky hair blew to the side in the slight breeze, it being the same color as his large eyes. His skin seemed too pale, a stark contrast against the black outfit he wore. Akashi noticed little details of the stranger who saved them...like how blank the teen's face appeared to be, how his clothes were ripped and dirtied in some places, and then the large sword that seemed attached to his right arm — the one he had used to slay the large creature with. It looked like the boy had been fighting up until now... Just who was he?

With a gasp from Kise, everyone's eyes were now on the boy. The boy seemed to study them too, but then showed discomfort and in a minuscule blink, the bluenette had vanished.

"Guys... did you all just see that?" Kise questioned, still looking in the same spot.

Aomine nodded slowly, eyes wide. "Yeah."

"...Okay good, so long as I know I'm not going insane yet, hehe..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh no darling Kise, you're not going insane! ...Yet. Mwahahaha *chokes* So I really hope you guys are still interested! I myself love the pace of the story, but I kinda feel like I might be rushing some things... But there's so much ground to cover ohmygosh. I would really like to hear some feedback~ You will get more Kuroko next chapter ;)
> 
> For (new, stable) weapons I have:
> 
> Kise - daggers
> 
> Midorima - sniper
> 
> Aomine - gauntlets
> 
> Murasakibara - ...I don't know, maybe a really large gun? And then his usual bombs...
> 
> Akashi - ...I'm really stuck on his weapon of choice (and don't you DARE say freakin' scissors, I'm getting sick of that from over-zealous fangirls)
> 
> So yeah, please let me know your thoughts on this and see you next Friday~! =D


	6. ((05)) The Shadow Following You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see the world through Kuroko's eyes ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where those from the Rp may get a little confused because since this is fanfiction, I've decided to put more into Kuroko's style of fighting ;) So it's unlike (and will most likely be unlike) any thing from the Survival Rp of Dimension Nervola.
> 
> Have a taste of Kuroko's side of things!

 

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own Kuroko no Basket characters. Just the plot of this story is mine.**

* * *

 

**((05)) The Shadow Following You  
**

 

 _Setting: before the mission and with Kuroko_    
  


 **Kuroko** didn't know what it was, but he's always felt _empty._ Like the beating heart inside of him was nothing but hollow in his chest, it's only purpose was to fuel his own existence. Ever since emerging out of the otherworld and back into this one — the one he was born to originally, he felt an _ache_ in his being. Not from fighting, but something that upset him on the inside.

Was it _this?_ Seeing the destroyed and nearly lifeless world before him? Knowing that those terrible creatures were the ones at fault? The ones that he continued to hunt down and annihilate one-by-one... It was his reason for existing, right? It was the mindset goal incorporated into him ever since he was younger...

But why... why did he need to fight for a world already lost? He has yet to see any humans, of the ones he is supposed to _save._ _'You must come back. You have to save us!'_ Those words, at the oddest of times, would echo clearly in his mind. It was from that time before... before his transformation took place. He remembered looking into the dark eyes that matched his own at the time — of the person he thought was supposed to protect him from all of the bad things in the world, not the other way around. Now, after being exposed to Nervola and injected with the essence found there, his temperament had drastically changed.

Long gone was the black hair and eyes before. In its place was soft light blue hair and deep light blue eyes. His already pale skin had taken on an almost translucent-like glow. He was a different person now... a different being.

The shadows had long since wrapped around him — providing him with sleek and easy-to-maneuver-in dark clothing. It provided warmth when the nights grew cold here, on Earth. And boy they did, he was grateful for the darkness comforting him at that time. Though his superior complex would serve him better than any normal human being's.

Those that he was meant to save... Where were they? Did he arrive too late? Was there no one left to save? For some reason, those thoughts made something inside Kuroko break. His brows furrowed as he stared off into the distance, over the city. He was perched on a high building that had yet to cave in.

Why did he feel so broken inside? Because he lost his one purpose — the goal incorporated into his being by not only his father, but many others...? What was all of this worth if there was no one here for him?

Unsteadily, not used to feeling such strong emotions after going numb to that side of him for so long, Kuroko grasped the silky fabric over his chest. Why did his heart hurt now? Was loneliness such a bad thing? Even though he lived with it for so long in the other dimension...?

Suddenly, the phantom heard shouting from down below, and his heart seemed to lighten at the sound. Was there hope? His eyes took on a lighter quality, almost glowing, as he scanned the ground below. He caught multiple figures running in the distance that did not look like the creatures he was sent out to destroy. Humans...?

Kuroko leaped off the building then, and landed effortlessly down on top of a fallen building. The powers he possessed were of the other dimension, to which he utilized to the fullest. Earth's gravity was really no pressure on him, permitting him to move through the air however he sees fit. It made jumping and landing much easier.

The phantom zeroed in on a large group of creatures heading north — heading toward the direction he saw the human figures running to. The thought of those monstrosities hunting down what could be the last of his kind (or at least, the kind he was born to) made unbridled _anger_ well up from deep within him. Kuroko wasn't sure what to make of it really, only that he had a duty to _fulfill._

The air around him became tense as he summoned forth energy — and not of any energy found on Earth, but rather from the dimension occupying its space. It was second nature to the boy to call upon and wield the power of Nebullis, the secret matter of energy that made up the dimension of Nervola. It was like magic, and he was the magician.

Kuroko leaped and ran into the midst of the creatures, still finding their forms disgusting after having possessed a life form — twisted and mangled bodies of humans that had once been _alive._ It left a bad taste in Kuroko's mouth, but he couldn't think of such things. If fighting in the other dimension taught him anything, it was to keep his emotions in check — _erase all things from your mind to keep it clear while fighting._ He mastered in this skill.

With a light blue aura surrounding him — matching the color of his hair and eyes — he swept the surrounding creatures off their feet. While they were in midair, he manipulated this aura to form into a gun-like weapon and shot at them. The shots were powerful and precise, able to pierce through the flesh and allow the hardened Nebullis energy to sink straight into the hidden cores of the monsters. Once it reached the deadly vital spot of the creatures, the energy exploded — destroying all of the cores instantly and killing the creatures off for good.

Having gained the attention of the mass, they screeched and charged at the bluenette with incredible speed. Kuroko quickly weaved in and out of the closer bodies — almost seeming to _vanish_ past the creatures. With his body already low to the ground, Kuroko hit the musty concrete with his palm and instantly large light blue spikes appeared out of the ground. The sharp points pierced the creatures in their chests — straight through the cores. Kuroko didn't stop for an instant, his eyes sharp as he narrowly avoided getting sliced by one of the creature's protruding limbs. He continued to weave and control the energy around him, he tossed the gun-like weapon away once it no longer functioned, and instead would attack the creatures with his palms. He powered his arms to deliver a large and destructive blow to any creatures he managed to hit — always aiming for the core inside, as that was the only way to stop them for good.

Soon, the mass dwindled down to nothing, and Kuroko breathed harshly while trying to regain his breath after the excursion. It was still harder to fight while in this world's atmosphere, he couldn't manipulate the gravity and energy around him all the time.

Suddenly, he sensed something very bad near, and at the same time he heard a terrifying screech that sounded like a large number of creatures combined and amplified into one sound-wave. Kuroko instantly headed into the direction, frowning when he realized it was in the same direction as where the mass had been headed.

There was a broken steel beam laying on top of half a building that must have given way at some point when he reached the spot, and so he jumped to stand on top of it to peer down into the valley below. His pulse slightly quickened when he saw that a mass number of creatures seemed to have joined cores together in order to make up a bigger form. He had seen this in the other dimension, but he didn't know he would see it here on Earth, too.

Glowing blue eyes narrowed when he saw that the large creature was getting ready to attack the group in front of it. If the situation hadn't been so dire, then Kuroko could have stopped to fully take in the five teens (looking to be the same age as him) standing before him — _humans_ that he had been sent here to protect and save. Well, he was going to do his job.

Preparing energy in his right hand, it formed a sword-like figure and he made sure it would be powerful enough to destroy the large core formed right in the middle of the creature's facial region. With precise accuracy, he jumped down and cut the being into two — completely slicing the core and disabling the monster for good.

With the major core no longer in tact with the rest, the bodies were all left to disintegrate. Kuroko was back on top of the beam and now studied the humans below. They all seemed of the male gender, like him, but were all taller and their muscles seemed more defined (it was hard to have that much muscle definition for someone who lived in the other dimension, plus Kuroko's body was already petite in style). There was one with striking yellow blond hair and eyes with a light tan, he seemed to be the most worn-out of the five as well. The one beside the blond had the darkest skin of the bunch, and he had short blue hair and eyes and seemed ready to fight more. There was one with green hair and eyes, with black framed glasses over them, and to Kuroko he seemed a bit up-tight. Then the tallest one — who would seem like a giant when compared to Kuroko — had lavender purple hair that went past his chin, as well as violet purple eyes. Kuroko's breath caught on the last one, for he was looking into the red and golden eyes of the redheaded male who owned them. Those eyes were intense as they studied Kuroko, making him feel strange...

Their clothes ranged in style, but Kuroko noticed they were bantered as if the group were out fighting a lot. He was... curious about them. Just what were humans like? It's been so long since he's interacted with any...

But those eyes... They were judging, afraid, curious, shocked, and intense as all eyes gazed at him. Something inside him froze up in that moment, at having all of this foreign attention directed at himself.

He was gone, letting his feet carry him away before he could think more on it.

But... He wanted to approach them. But were they afraid of him?  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come next week~ ;) Please leave me your thoughts! =D


	7. ((06)) Lucky Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the GoM learn more about dimension Nervola...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly an informative chapter. Really no action, just the GoM discussing things and finding out more on Nervola (which is helpful to know for the overall plot of this).

 

**[Disclaimer] I do not own Kuroko no Basket characters!**

* * *

 

**((06)) Lucky Break  
** _Setting: With the GoM, in the tunnel base after encountering the strange boy_ ****  


  
**"So** none of you noticed where he went off to?" Akashi asked the group as they all sat around the table in their dining area — which really should just be considered the kitchen area since they were right at it...

"Nope, he just disappeared Aka-chin..." Murasakibara answered as he thought back on the boy, why was he all glowy? Was he some kind of alien too? But he looked human....

Aomine shrugged and Kise almost looked tearful when he shook his head.

"Same, he seemed to vanish into thin air." Midorima said, his arms crossed as his mind too was thinking on the mysterious boy... He had saved them, but for what purpose? He clearly wasn't wholly human like them...

"Why didn't he stay? We wasn't going to hurt him..." Kise spoke his thoughts out loud, looking distraught down at the table. He couldn't help but remember how small and thin the boy had looked — even though he seemed to be a teenager like them.

"We have no idea why he chose to leave, Ryouta. Though if I had to guess, it would be because we were all staring at him. I saw some discomfort line his features before he disappeared." Akashi spoke, and Aomine raised a brow.

"So the guy is shy?"

Akashi shook his head. "I think it's more of he wasn't used to it... Even though he looked human, he did have an unnatural glow about him that may be linked to the other dimension."

"There's no telling _what_ he really is... He could very well be some new form of creature from there." Midorima frowned, that's all they needed...

"Hey, he can't be bad if he saved us from that-that- _thing!_ " Kise defended instantly.

"Oh? What makes you feel so strongly about that Ryouta?" Akashi inquired, actually curious about the blond's outburst.

"Because he didn't have that lifeless aggression as the rest of those _mutants—"_ Here Kise shivered and gritted his teeth, "He deliberately came to our aid and killed off that thing before it could hurt us or worse! And there was just something else about him that seemed... I don't know, _pure._ " Kise wasn't too sure why he was saying this, but it was just what he felt since seeing the stranger save them. It was totally unexpected!

Midorima scoffed, but he couldn't really object to that since he felt the same.

"We will be searching for him." Akashi told them, catching everyone's attention instantly. "We need to learn more about Nervola, and so far this boy is the only thing to appear to us with value."

When Akashi said that, Midorima remembered the important documents he found back in the storage office. "I found papers on Nervola in the office area Aomine and I looked through," he spoke as he grabbed the file from his backpack and put it in the middle of the table.

The group peered at it with interest as Akashi opened the file. The first paper had NERVOLA in bold writing at the top and then in smaller text it read,

>   
>  _Nervola is the name of the dimension that has shown itself frequently over the years in Earth's skies. A team of elite scientists, called **Project Nervola** , were the ones to research this 'other world.' It was the head scientist of PN, Aida Kagetora, who first made connection with the dimension through his inventions. He was able to receive the signal waves emitted from the inner dimension and determined the signal to spell out 'Nervola', thus christening its name. It was through Dr. Aida's work that we were able to learn more and more about the separate dimension from our own, that kept coming closer to the Earth as the years passed by...._

  
Akashi flipped to the next page after everyone was done reading.

"I remember Aida-san in the news, and he made regular appearances in Tokyo!" Kise sputtered out excitedly.

"Everyone knows who Dr. Aida-san is, he's the most famous man of our history — or at least _was._ Now there's no telling if he's alive or not." Midorima commented and Kise immediately deflated like a hot air balloon.

"Does it say anything about where the guy worked? If he's such a hotshot then maybe he has one of those 'ready-for-the-apocalypse' fortresses." Aomine picked at his ear, thankful that the screech that huge thing screamed out didn't permanently damage his hearing.

"Wow, Aominecchi that sounds like a great idea!"

Midorima sighed, "Idiots, I doubt his whereabouts would be told on a piece of paper—"

"Project Nervola Headquarters, located in the south Kyoto district in the grass plains. They own a lot of land for their important establishment it seems." Akashi read off of what he found on the next page, and Murasakibara had stopped listening to the others to look over the redhead's shoulder to read too.

The other three just stopped and gaped at what their leader told them.

"No way — s-seriously?!" Kise was dumbstruck, and Aomine wasn't too far off...

"They would just tell you that?"

"Tch, these documents must have been given to someone important and we got lucky." Midorima scowled slightly, oh how he missed Oha Asa's fortunes... But it appeared she still shone her luck down on him from time-to-time.

"Shintaro is right, these had been faxed to the storage building's owner — who had been helping with building up supplies for them." Akashi continued scanning over the papers. "It appeared the owner was a very important member of the HQ place, and so he was kept up with all important Nervola details."

"Lucky us, huh?" Aomine leaned back in his seat, and at that time the door leading out of their room and to the others opened to reveal Momoi.

"You all are still going over the mission? I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Momoi asked, still at the door in case Akashi wanted her to leave.

"No, you can be here for this too. I trust all of the supplies were put away and accounted for?" Akashi asked her, and she walked further in after shutting the door.

She beamed at him, "Yep! What you brought back was amazing! We finally have medicine to take care of some of the kids, and the food and water will last us till the end of next month if we all ration it like we've been doing." Momoi was in high spirits now that the imminent crisis was over. "And if there's still more like you said at the storage building then we could be off even better!"

Akashi nodded, "Yes, our missions will now consist of going there to retrieve as much as we can until there's nothing left." He looked at her before looking at the others, "As well as searching for that boy."

Momoi blinked, "Boy? Did you find another survivor?" _Why hadn't they brought him in already? He could be dead by now!_

Aomine looked over at his childhood friend. "Relax, he's stronger than all of us. He's the reason we made it here — he saved us but then disappeared."

Momoi's pink eyebrows furrowed, "Stronger than all of you? Can that even be possible?"

Midorima inserted into the conversation then, "It appears he may be unlike us, he had... 'otherworldly' prowess. But he did look human..."

That just made Momoi even more confused.

"We're going over this information on Nervola so we can figure more out!" Kise smiled at her.

"Feel free to join us, Satsuki." Akashi said, and the pinkette pulled up a chair beside Aomine. After catching Momoi up on things, Akashi continued reading through the papers.

>   
>  _Humans first made contact with Nervola while a team was sent out to explore deep space. A black hole had emerged and sucked their ship in, and all communication had been lost with the team. Droids were sent to try to find their whereabouts and the droids were able to capture the image of the other world as it showed itself. That was the first contact we had with life other than our own, and we began studying the dimension closely. Years later, we discovered that the other world was in fact moving closer to our own world. Since we could not find a way to explore it, we determined that it was in fact unlike Earth and the other planets — that it was a dimension with no way to know the true depth of it. It could be as small as the Moon, or as big as Jupiter — we had no way of knowing._

  
The next page listed, _'The Day It Shown In Our Skies'_

>   
>  _The day the other dimension flashed overhead in our skies was the day that panic seized the public. It was then that governors and leaders around the world officially formed together a group to thoroughly study this other world and report to them on their findings. Dr. Aida's group had been approved of this task and thus was given their name after their assignment, **Project Nervola.** The government was the one to talk to the public, often just stating what they needed to know to avoid an uprise. For this, the public remained in the dark about a lot of PN's findings. It wasn't long before PN broke away from government control after an upsetting mission, and the government conducted their own experiments. The main one being **'Phantom Zero.'**_

  
When the page ended there, Akashi called the meeting to a close even though the rest wanted to keep reading more — since this was all new to them.

"We will find out more on this, rest assured. But we will be setting out in the morning to retrieve more of the boxes from the storage house. That should be our first priority for now," Akashi explained as he rose up and everyone followed suite.

As everyone grumbled and discussed about the report while starting to eat, Akashi walked up to Midorima and handed him the file. Midorima looked confused and shocked and Akashi smiled.

"I'll allow you to look over this and share what you find."

"But why me?! Aren't you interested in it?" Midorima stood there aghast even as he took the folder.

"Of course," At that Akashi's hetero-chromatic eyes seemed to glisten. "But I'll need to form a strategy for tomorrow's mission, so I unfortunately can't look over the report tonight. I entrust it to you, since you were the one to find it after all." Akashi just smirked as he walked away and Midorima turned serious as he looked down at the folder in his hands.

Oh he would find out more... Find out all that had been kept secret from them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little bit of insight into Nervola! More will come~
> 
> *Since this one and the next are informative chapters, be expecting another update before next Friday =) Didn't want to leave you guys hanging so long with just this - chapter eight is goodness! x) Thank you so much for all of the support! It means so much! ♥


	8. ((07)) We Survive Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the GoM theorize that the boy that saved them may actually be the boy from the Phantom Zero experiment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously love reading everyone's comments. Like seriously, you all are gold x)

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own KnB characters.**

* * *

**((07)) We Survive Together**

 

 **Midorima** didn't get much sleep last night, he had been too engrossed in reading. Apparently, the government had stolen research from Project Nervola once they ended their alliance and began to study Nervola on their own. When the dimension began to get closer, the surface of it could be pierced enough to let something small through. At the same time of their development, the government had found something else that PN had kept secret... In that a human child seemed to be heavily connected to Nervola.

They obtained this child, and began experimenting on him in hopes of controlling their future... This boy was the important project, 'Phantom Zero.'

Not much had been listed concerning the project other than the experiments proved to be a success on the boy and he obtained superhuman-like qualities. They say he vanished, and the PN team was never able to rescue him from government control.

"And so I believe the boy that saved us before might be the same boy in the Phantom Zero experiment." Midorima finished explaining his findings.

"So he just vanished from Project Nervola's records?" Akashi questioned, his arms crossed as he thought on the subject.

"That is what was written in the report, and it seemed like the boy was very important to them. The saying _'He is the future'_ was repeated frequently." Midorima noted while pushing up his glasses.

"Wow, that does sound really important..." Kise spoke before a more pressing matter came to him about Midorima's explanation. "But how could they experiment on him like that? He was just a kid, right?"

"There wasn't an age stated in the documents, but I gathered it happened at a young age and we do not know the extent of the experimentations." Midorima answered, finding himself a little troubled at the thought of their government — the ones all about protecting the public — would voluntarily take an innocent child and do things to him that no other person should go through.

Aomine slammed his fist on the table — which had become their meeting table for things. "Damn! Cold-hearted bastards!" Just the thought made him riled up, and he remembered the blank stare of the boy who saved them yesterday... Could it really have been him that that happened to?

Akashi let out a sigh and uncrossed his arms. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now so put it out of your minds. We'll be moving out as soon as everyone is ready."

*  *  *

The elite group once again walked through the dreadfully cold tunnels like the morning before.

"So if the Project Nervola Headquarters is standing to hold its own during the apocalypse, why don't we go to it?" Kise questioned when Midorima talked more about the Project Nervola base in Kyoto.

"Because Kyoto is too far from Tokyo to try and transport all of the survivors with us. It would take at least three days to reach Kyoto on foot, and even then we don't have the precise location of this HQ — it would be too risky." Akashi told him and everyone seemed to frown at this.

Coming out of the new tunnel the second time had them even more cautious. Now they didn't know what to expect, more now so after yesterday's events.

Akashi led the way to the storage building, after carefully analyzing all the routes that they could possibly take. Along the way there, they didn't encounter any creatures which was a plus, but also had them feeling anxious. They _always_ encountered a creature when venturing out.

The storage building was completely destroyed, but the metal bins had protected the boxes of goods from damage. Murasakibara and Aomine were able to drag the large bins out from the wreckage so the boxes would be in their reach.

"I found some clothes in this box!" Kise shouted toward the group in delight, they hadn't expected clothes but they desperately needed some.

"Very good, be sure to carry as much as you can." Akashi told him, smiling at this achievement.

"Satsuki's gonna have a field day when we get back with all of this stuff." Aomine muttered, carrying weapon crates.

"Aka-chin, there's still one more bin full..." Murasakibara spoke, already strapped down and holding numerous boxes of food.

Akashi nodded at this, he had already expected that they would have to take two more trips to properly get everything. "It's okay Atsushi, just carry what you can and we'll come back for the rest until it's all been cleaned out."

When Akashi caught Midorima looking out into the purple-blue horizon after strapping on his own boxes, he walked up to him in question. "Shintaro?"

Midorima glanced at him briefly before turning his gaze back. "This place is quiet, but not the eerie silence as before... I just wonder if that boy — that _phantom_ — has been through here wiping out the creatures."

Akashi now thought more on it, "Perhaps." He amended, it was strange that there seemed to be no real threat in the air.

As soon as everyone was ready and they had cleaned out the first bin and most of the second one, they were on their way out. Akashi took them through a different route this time, just to see if there really were no creatures around their base. What they all saw, however, made them stop and gape.

"What... is this?" Kise was shocked.

"There's no way..." Midorima was even appalled.

But it was there. In the area of the tunnel's blind spot, lay countless disintegrating bodies of the creatures they regularly fought against.

"Did he," Aomine gulped, "Did that guy really take out this many...?"

"Amazing," Kise muttered, his eyes lighting up as he suddenly laughed. "Aw, man! It's so cool to have someone so powerful on our side!" He fist-pumped and Akashi cut a glance toward him.

"Ryouta, we still don't know if he is truly on our side yet." Akashi reminded but then turned his hetero-chromatic gaze to the scene in front of him. "Even so, this is... impressive."

Murasakibara nodded wordlessly, _at least Aka-chin acknowledges it._

They returned to base where they helped unload the crates into their storage shelter. Momoi was aghast since it was more than last time, and she freaked out when they told her more would be coming.

"Go ahead and pass out the clothes to those who need it, I'll be counting up the food and water supply." Momoi told the boys, clipboard already out. "Oh, Mukkun do you think you can stay and help to unbox everything?" she asked the purple-haired giant sweetly.

"Sure Momo-chin, so long as I get to eat the snacks~" Murasakibara was all smiles as the pinkette pat his back lightly.

"Just don't eat all of them!" Momoi laughed lightly and Aomine even had a smile on his face at seeing his best friend in such high spirits.

"Okay~" Murasakibara promised and stayed behind with Momoi while the others went to hand out clothes to the survivors quarter.

Instantly when they went into the large commoner room (where everyone mingled when awake, either that or the 'courtyard' place), children of all ages ran up to them with happy expressions.

"It's them! It's them!"

"The heroes are back!"

"What'd you find today?"

"Did you beat some monsters?"

"Did you get us any toys to play with?"

The Generation of Miracles couldn't help but smile at the youngsters that looked up to them and Akashi kneeled down to their level to talk to the last one that spoke.

"No, I'm afraid we haven't found a toy store or we would gladly bring back some more toys for you to play with." He gently soothed down the girl's wild curls.

The little girl just grinned, showing her missing teeth. "It's okay, I still have the doll you gave me last time! See?" She held up the old rag doll that she managed to keep in good condition — the pretty lady, Momoi, only had to stitch it for her one time.

Akashi smiled, "I'm happy that you've been taking care of her." His eyes gazed at the children's clothing before returning to the little girl's. "We brought new clothes for you all — would a new dress be okay for you until I can find a new doll?" he asked, and the little girl's dark red eyes widened before she nodded rapidly.

Akashi started going through the box that held children sizes until he found the dress he had seen before. When he had seen it, it reminded him of the little girl, Chiyo. She only had her cousin here with her, and he was only a few years older than her age of six. Still, she had managed to worm her way into his heart — which was very dangerous given the setting they were in.

"Here you are," he offered the long and ruffled dress to her — it was cute in style with it being a light red and white.

Her eyes seemed to glow as she reached for it, "Oh, thank you thank you!" she chanted happily before hugging the redheaded leader around his waist, surprising Akashi.

He chuckled lightly and ruffled her dark curly hair. "You're very welcome, Chiyo."

Kise and Aomine played with the little boys and girls that flocked to them, wanting them to describe their battles. Midorima was there to pass out clothes to the parents and older survivors while reprimanding the two to not go into detail about the creatures — he didn't want the kids having nightmares after all. That would just be troublesome for the older people to have to deal with.

As they sat around after passing out the clothes, the adults once again thanked them for risking their lives everyday. It always made the gifted teens feel weird to hear it, but they accepted it and told them they had to do it.

"Satsuki will bring the medicine to the elderly who need it." Akashi told the adults who sat around them.

"So it seems you were able to recover a lot from your latest mission," A middle-aged woman spoke then.

Midorima was the one to answer politely, "Yes, we managed to find a storage building that seemed to have built up a supply for everything needed in case of such a time as this."

"We will be going tomorrow to finish gathering everything." Akashi told them, and the woman erupted into happy tears.

"Oh, thank you!" She reached out to touch their hands. "May God watch over you."

Kise smiled at the group of adults while Aomine just looked away. It was then that Momoi appeared in the doorway of the large room. "Akashi-kun! You guys should come to the front immediately!" The urgency of her tone had them up and running instantly.

What could it be now?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the big one~ x3


	9. ((08)) The Phantom's Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the GoM formally meet Kuroko Tetsuya, and accept the hand that will help change their future....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~! ;) Here is a very important chapter that I hope you all enjoy!

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own KnB characters!**

* * *

**08)) The Phantom's Hand**

 

 **They** reached the front where Murasakibara was towering over the doorway — the one that led out into the tunnel area.

"Atsushi, what is going on?!" Akashi barked and the purplehead turned to him.

"Aka-chin, these three showed up saying someone sent them here." Murasakibara stated in a lazy drawl, moving to the side so he could face his leader.

It was then that the four stopped, the sense of urgency disappearing as they saw the three teenage boys standing in the doorway. They had frightened faces, but they looked unharmed and... normal.

Aomine instantly turned to Momoi who just arrived. "Satsuki! I thought there was danger!"

She huffed as she breathed and shook her head. "No, but it's what they told me that's important!"

Now they all turned to the three — who all winced under their gazes. Two of them had brown spiky hair while the other had a shaved hand. They were of average Japanese height, but it was the first time in three years since the GoM encountered other teenagers like them.

"Who are you?" Akashi asked, and the nearest one yelped at the commanding tone.

"U-um, survivors... Like yourself." He stuttered, his legs shaking a bit at the leader's harsh gaze. His wide brown eyes looked away from the intimidating figure.

"How did you find us?" It wasn't like there was anyone around to spread word about them... And where they resided.

"H-he sent us." The same one answered, sweating profusely.

Akashi's eyes narrowed further. "And who is that?"

"Akashicchi, I think you're scaring them..." Kise mentioned, and Akashi seemed to take in the three's terrified postures.

He sighed and released the tension. They wouldn't get anywhere like this...

"Forgive me, I'm just wanting answers." Akashi opened his eyes after relaxing himself so as not to scare the three anymore. He leveled his stare with the one who had been doing the talking before. "Now, who sent you here?"

The boy was still nervous, but his shaky legs weren't trembling like before. "We didn't get a name, but h-he saved us and told us where to go — he said that we would be safe here."

The Miracles were instantly curious, and it was Midorima who asked the question.

"What did he look like?"

At this, the boy looked up in thought. "Well, he looked human, but..." He looked over at his two friends who seemed confused about how to answer too, "...he also looked really different. His eyes were all glowy blue-like and his hair was the same color — and he seemed really pale and could move _way_ fast."

"Yeah, he knew exactly how to destroy those monsters!" The one with a shaved head spoke up with a smile.

The elite group all shared a look. It was _him,_ the same phantom boy as before.

"So he's saving humans and sending them our way now?" Midorima questioned in a lower tone to his immediate members.

"So he _is_ a good guy and on our side! Haha, this is awesome!" Kise was in high spirits, grinning to himself.

"Nothing has been decided Ryouta, though I am curious..." Akashi spoke and mulled over his thoughts before turning his gaze back to the three survivors. "What are your names?"

The lighter brunette who had done all of the talking before spoke up first, "I'm Furihata Kouki."

The darker brunette was next, "I'm Hiroshi Fukuda!"

"Koichi Kawahara! Pleased to make your acquaintance!" The one with short black hair bowed his head.

Akashi nodded at them but quickly got down to business. "Where did you see this phantom boy?"

Furihata thought back, "Um... Probably about a half a mile east from here... In the old Shingeki district."

This hit the GoM and their eyes widened slightly.

"That's close!" Aomine shouted.

"Akashi, if we go now we could possibly catch him." Midorima reasoned but Akashi was already turning to the lot.

"Suit up and bring your weapons _now!"_ He ordered, and the Miracles quickly dispersed to do just that.

Akashi turned to the three and Momoi. "Momoi here will show you around and answer the questions you may have. I welcome you as fellow survivors," he nodded toward them before smiling at them to see how relieved they must feel. "As long as we're here, you're safe."

After that, the Generation of Miracles brought the weaponry needed and packed little food and water just in case of emergency. They headed out in a hurry, and Momoi stood watching them as they left the base, a hand over her heart.

"Be safe... And good luck," she murmured, feeling tearful every time she watched them go.

The team moved at a fast pace, when they reached the surface their senses went on high alert as they continued moving. This was an unplanned mission, so they were even more aware and stayed close together.

The route they took was a familiar one, it was one of the first they had explored and cleaned out anything useful they could find. When they reached the district, they started looking profusely.

"Any sign of him?" Kise asked Murasakibara as the tallest looked around more.

"Nope," he answered, disappointed. The area was dark with a purple-tint in the muggy air, thanks to the other dimension blocking out most of the natural sunlight. Murasakibara would occasionally stand on broken and decrepit vehicles and building ledges to look around the place; sometimes offering Midorima a hand in viewing the layout of the area with his scope. They had yet to meet any of the creatures...

Suddenly, a noise caused all colorful heads to turn their heads toward the sound. They all ran toward it as the sound escalated — it was the sound of fighting. As they ran around the corner, they saw him. The one cloaked in shadows that they were seeking for.

Dumbstruck, they watched the teen move with ease around the creatures out to harm him. His movements were fluid and precise as he struck their weak spot. There was a light blue aura around him that he seemed to be able to control; he gathered it in his palms and the energy formed blades that he used to pierce the creatures. His eyes glowed unnaturally, the light moving and causing a stream as he moved at a fast pace.

It was morbidly fascinating to watch as he struck the monsters down one-by-one... He made it look so effortless. Like it was what he was made _to do._ He dealt with them faster than what the Generation of Miracles combined could do. He flipped over one to attack the one behind it, and when it seemed the one he flipped over was going to bite at him, his foot made contact with its mutated face and it went down from the blow. Nothing seemed to stop his pace as he continued on.

Aomine tried to swallow as his mouth and throat felt suddenly dry. He couldn't help it, he was in a bizarre sense of awe. "Hey, let's help him out!" He felt his energy bubbling up, watching this guy really made him want to fight too!

"Fool, you would only get in the way." Midorima told him with a scowl. _How can he move like that? What good would any of us do when he's clearly on another level?_

"Heh, don't care!" Aomine stated as he suddenly charged in and attacked a monster trying to go for the phantom boy's back. The knife in his hand pierced the core and the creature went down.

The mysterious blue teen stopped for a moment to look back, making eye-contact with the darker blunet. His gaze seemed to look through Aomine before he nodded once, as if in thanks or recognition. Then he turned back to fighting.

Aomine could only smirk, his fighting spirit on fire as he charged into the mass.

"Wait for me, Aominecchi!" Kise called out before jumping into the fray with twin-like daggers.

Midorima's eyebrow twitched before he sighed. "Honestly, those idiots..." He pushed up his glasses before jumping up on a nearby crumbled piece of building, assuming his sniper position as he targeted the faraway creatures heading toward the fighting. _Did he really decide to attack this many on his own?_ The greenheaded shooter thought about the phantom boy. _  
_

"Aka-chin?" Murasakibara hesitated, looking at the redheaded leader for confirmation to battle like the rest were.

Akashi huffed and stretched his arms. "Looks like I'll have to teach them a lesson about rushing forward without order." The hetero-chromatic captain looked at Murasakibara. "Atsushi, take up the perimeter. Don't let anymore pass." Akashi narrowed his eyes abruptly before ducking and then twisting his body out of the way of a creature. He brought out a knife from his jacket and threw it with deadly aim toward the center of the chest. He watched it disintegrate before pulling out his gun and aiming at more that threatened him or his teammates.

Murasakibara had only nodded after his leader's order and went to fulfill his position. Even though the creatures had enhanced muscle strength and often times speed, it was still hard to deal with Murasakibara. He used bombs to destroy a multitude of them and used iron gauntlets to punch the ones closest to him in the chest. He was a force to be reckoned with as he crushed the cores of the monsters.

They all fight together on the same battlefield, attacking the same enemy and defending each other, and Kuroko watched them out of the corner of his eye. _These humans seem different..._ It was true, he had never known any other group of humans to fight for survival like this. It gave him... hope? But as the battle kept going on, he began to notice them getting slower, they were getting tired... And some were suffering from minor wounds that the creatures inflicted on them when getting too close.

 _ **I'm** the one that has to defend them!_ His resolution and purpose was unwavering as he upped his own pace and attacked the final mass with fervor. Shocked, the GoM drew back at Akashi's signal and they watched the phantom boy finish the rest off.

The bluenette landed on the ground with his back to them as they kept a reasonable distance away.

It was when it all drew quiet that Akashi spoke up, "I wanted to give you my thanks for saving us the other day... We don't know you, and you still did it even when you didn't have to." His tone was polite and grateful, hoping to talk with this elusive figure ahead. It would be helpful to be on his good side.

Finally, the shorter teen spoke in a soft, monotone voice. "You're wrong."

Akashi blinked, "Excuse me?" Just what was he wrong about? He tried to see fault in his words earlier but found none, so why did he call him out as being wrong?

"I did it because it's my reason for existing." He turned around to face their shocked faces, his own immovable. "My purpose is to save humanity." He uttered the words that had been burned into his mind since he was a child.

They all started to think that there really was more to this person than what it seemed. Even his words held a special power... it was like hope stirred in their hearts.

"Who sent you here?" Akashi continued asking, wanting to know more about the one who could just stir that emotion in him... one that he didn't think he'd _ever_ feel again.

Kuroko gazed off into the destroyed city until he came up with an answer. "The shadows of humanity's cries."

 _So cool!_ Kise thought, almost feeling the stars in his eyes.

 _What does he mean? A metaphor?_ Midorima raised a brow as he thought more on what the boy said.

 _Hmph, a real cool guy._ Aomine was sort of impressed by his words, though he was sure Momoi would be the one to go gaga over something like that.

 _Cries? Oh, so we've been crying and that's why he's here now? ...I think Kise-chin is the only one who's really been crying..._ Murasakibara thought about it as his eyes stayed on the smaller boy.

 _He's avoiding the question._ Akashi noticed, though what he said was poetic in its own way, it still didn't give them any answers. As he studied him more, it was strange how impossible he was to read — which was something new to Akashi.

"You all seek change in this world, but are too weak to provide it on your own."

Immediately they all grew slightly annoyed and irritated at being called weak. That changed to wonder when the phantom met their eyes with his own mysterious ones once more. He stepped closer to the group and offered them a pale hand, an invitation.

"Together, I can help you reach that change. I will be your support in this perilous world." His hand stayed out, and the longer it did, the more they all seemed drawn to it. Like moths to the burning flame, they could see their reflections in that moment, truly making the change in the world they all desperately wanted... And being burned up by the bright light.

They had all reached for it, and the subconscious decision was made for each of them. They would be drawn into this flame.

The phantom boy felt... pleased, that they all accepted his help. The Generation of Miracles' hearts beat faster as if they really were being engulfed by a flame, at being drawn into this blue phantom. When he smiled, they didn't blink as they took it in. He looked... more human then, when he smiled.

"We accept." When Akashi found his voice, he spoke what all of them knew already. "Do you have a name?"

The phantom blinked, "Kuroko... Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

Be sure to check out [Our Phantom's Shadow Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLci2amxcjU-dMlatcsyKnnRrpRUNdATLy)

(I pictured _I Am Machine_ by Three Days Grace for the fight sequence this chapter! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duhn, duhn, duuuuhn~! Sorry, had to do it there xD So this was a special scene that truly marks the beginning of the story (for me, anyway... since this is what I saw before writing the story). Things will be moving on from here and in a couple chapters we'll be able to start a new type of fighting for the GoM... plus more characters will be introduced!
> 
> I look forward to hearing from you~ ;)


	10. ((09)) NervoHuman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the GoM learn more about Nervola straight from Kuroko....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has a loooot of info in it about Nervola, hope I explained it in here so you can all understand~!

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own KnB characters in this! Just the plot~**

* * *

 

**((09)) NervoHuman**

 

 **"So** are you... you know, _human?"_ It was Kise who hesitantly asked as they started walking back to base. He yelped lightly when those piercing blue eyes turned to him. They were really intense!

"It is rude to ask questions without introductions. Isn't that common courtesy?" Kuroko tilted his head to the side. That's what he was taught, but maybe these humans didn't know it?

Kise flushed, but Akashi was the one to speak up from the front of the group. "Of course. Pardon me for forgetting to do that, I'm Akashi Seijuro." The redhead nodded toward him.

"Hey! I'm Kise Ryouta!" The blond shouted beside the bluenette while happily pointing at himself.

Kuroko cringed a bit at the sudden loudness and Aomine hit the blond over the head. "Just ignore the loud-mouth, I'm Aomine Daiki."

Midorima nodded toward him. "My name is Midorima Shintaro."

Murasakibara waved down at the smaller male, "Hiya, I'm Murasakibara Atsushi."

Kuroko stopped and bowed to them. "It is very nice to meet you, Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, and Murasakibara-kun." He raised up. "It's the first time I've gotten to talk with humans since returning here."

This picked at their minds, they all wanted to know more about Kuroko. "You'll have to tell us about yourself when we return to base." Akashi told him, and Kuroko nodded as they started walking once more.

. * .

The Generation of Miracles took Kuroko to their underground base where it was safe. The phantom man gazed around the place they entered and saw that it was a livable space, but it didn't sit right with him that they had to seek shelter underground like this. They belonged on the surface, within the light...

It was only after ensuring that the new survivors were okay, that they all (plus Momoi), grouped together in the large living area. Kuroko remained standing, as it didn't bother him so much, and he knew the other teens were tired from the fight.

Momoi closely observed him, entranced slightly by his... humanly, yet otherworldly looks. Those eyes were the most breathtaking, and unsettling feature of all. The way they _glowed_ , and the slightly visible white rings around the pupil...

"Sorry... Kuroko Tetsuya, is it?" Momoi asked, completely unnerved around the boy.

Kuroko met her eyes and nodded, and the pinkette gulped at having those eyes watching her. She was starting to wonder if it was right for the guys to bring him here...

"We can trust him, Satsuki." Akashi spoke then, as if sensing her doubt.

Momoi steadied herself before speaking again, "Kuroko-kun...? Is there any way to, uh, turn off the glowyness of your eyes? It's a little unsettling..."

Kuroko blinked as if he just realized something. "Oh, yes. My apologies." And then in the next second, the glow was gone and his light blue eyes appeared... normal. In fact, his features now screamed 'human,' and... really Japanese, Momoi noted. So he was from here? "Is that better?" he asked, looking around at the others before settling on Momoi.

Momoi broke out of her 'study him' trance and quickly nodded. "Oh, yeah! Thanks."

Kuroko nodded, before deciding to start talking. "I trust you all know that what's taken over the world is the dimension space known as Nervola. Is there anything more you wish to know? About me or anything?"

Akashi gave the floor to Midorima, who had the papers he read before in hand. "According to the documents we found — that had been sent to someone trusted by the scientist group in charge of researching the dimension, Project Nervola — there was talk of a Phantom Zero project. Were you the boy from that experiment?"

Kuroko blinked, but his mask remained unreadable. "Yes, that was me."

Kise and Momoi gasped at this while the others had narrowed looks at what all the government must have put the boy through.

Kuroko saw and sensed this and tried to reassure them, "It happened a long time ago, since then I've blocked it out."

 _That_ didn't really reassure them, but Kuroko only continued.

"I was very young when my father took me to their lab. He told me to come back and save them, save humanity. He had faith in me as he let me go. After that, I was taken in by the scientists working directly with the government. I had heard of the other group — Project Nervola — but never worked with them. The government stole a lot of valuable information from them, however, and used it to their advantage when coveting me." Kuroko was looking down at the floor as he spoke. Talking about the past wasn't exactly easy, no matter _how_ much he tried to block out the more painful aspects.

"So where were you all this time?" Aomine had to ask, causing Kuroko to look at him.

"It was many years ago that I was sent into the Nervola dimension, there I was able to hone my skills and provide more information to Earth."

The group gasped at this.

"The other world? Seriously?! How could you have even survived?!" Kise blurted out what everyone was thinking.

"The... experimentations I went through caused my body to change and develop stronger than a normal human's. The pure energy from the dimension, the energy called Nebullis energy, was put inside my body along with one of the cores you find in the creatures you fight. It allowed me to be able to fight and survive in Nervola for as long as I did."

"Wait... you have a core where your heart is like those... things?" Momoi was the one to ask, not sure what to call those human mutations.

"Yes. It is attached to my own human heart and it gives me more energy and power than a normal human being. The scientists classified everything by name — they called me the first NervoHuman. I am human, yes, but I am also apart of the beings from Nervola."

"So are the human mutations here considered a 'failed' version of how you were created?" Midorima asked him, and Kuroko nodded.

"They are called Nervos, and from my understanding they were not suppose to turn out like that. Rather, they were _suppose_ to be more like me, but instead something went wrong and they were changed into monsters."

"So was it the... _cores_ that attached themselves to them, was it their doing that it went wrong?" Akashi questioned.

"The cores are called Nexi and stem from the Nexus — which is believed to be the 'heart' and 'brain' of Nervola. Because Nervola hadn't completely joined with Earth when the dimension collided, the Nexus was in a way cut off from Earth. And so the Nexi now possess any living thing and take complete control over it, instead of residing and improving the life like they should. Which is why there are so many Nervos — and why they attack anything living, because they want to _take over_ the living."

"They act without their right minds because the Nexi was too powerful in taking control, so the human in fact _dies_ from it." Midorima reasoned.

"Yes, you're very smart Midorima-kun." Kuroko complimented, startling the green-haired shooter.

"Wh-whatever!" The tsundere pushed up his glasses in an effort to hide his blush. "It wasn't that hard to figure out!"

"So what you're saying is, there's no hope in saving the humans now taken over and made Nervos, correct?" Akashi leaned on his elbows that were resting on his knees.

Kuroko nodded sadly, "Yes, that is correct. I'm sorry."

It was strange to hear just how sorry he was, and they had to remember that his entire 'mission' is to save humans.

"Then, we'll do everything in our power to protect the pure life we have now." Akashi spoke, referring to the survivors. "None of us here have ever been bitten by one of the Nervos, would anything happen to us should one get that far?" They had made jokes about zombies before, but he had never known if the creatures were truly similar or not.

"Nothing would happen except for maybe getting sick from the bacteria of the teeth and mouth. The only way you can become a Nervo is if a Possessor gets to you."

"A Posessor?" Akashi raised a delicate brow.

"That is the Nexi in its true form; its the Nexi taking over the Nebullis energy it holds inside and around it. They were able to move that way to Earth. They appear as a white shadow-like mist apparition with the different colored core in the center. They can control this form easily and move at a fast pace, when they take control of a living form the Nebullis energy wraps around the being and goes inside it while the Nexi dives into the heart. Once joining with the heart, it spreads the Nebullis energy throughout the body to enhance it. But since they have no control on it, is why you see the Nervos mutated due to an overdose of Nebullis energy. It fries the brain completely and kills the human taken over."

"Blegh! It's really gross..." Kise made a face.

"So the blue ooze we see on the mutations is the Nebullis energy..." Midorima trailed off as he thought some more.

Kuroko just stared at the six until his stomach suddenly made a noise, a sign that now since he's more human, he really needs to eat. "Ah, I'm hungry."

"Let's eat, and then we'll talk more." Akashi resigned, getting up like the rest.

"Wait until you try some of Murasakibaracchi's stew! It's really good," Kise winked at the bluenette, who was startled by the friendliness of the blond.

"Oh, thanks..."

"That's no good! C'mon, you gotta get excited, like this!" Kise threw one fist up in the air.

Kuroko was confused, but did what the blond did. "I'm looking forward to it!" He put more effort into sounding excited, though he doesn't think he accomplished that feat...

"Kise, what the hell are you doing to him?" Aomine looked back to watch the scene and wanted to laugh at the smaller guy trying to get as excited as Kise. His face was still the same blank mask.

"Kise-chin, stop being an idiot and let Kuro-chin eat." Murasakibara deadpanned as he served the others what he cooked up this morning.

"Ki-chan! Stop wasting Kuroko-kun's time," Momoi stated as she led Kuroko away and Kise pouted. But he had been so cute doing that though!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that wasn't a too overload of information there xD It's just to help with names and for you all as readers to get an insight on how things work. More will be up next week!


	11. ((10)) More Of A Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Momoi observes Kuroko more to find unsettling mysteries about him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya~! So Momoi is a cutie-pie. Just thought you should know, and more of Kuroko this chapter!
> 
> Look at them double digits yo.

**[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB characters.**

* * *

**((10)) More Of A Mystery**

**Everyone** stared, and stared. The stoic phantom boy from before was practically _glowing_ as he ate the stew.

They were speechless at this change in character, the happy aura around him was practically tangible!

"Um... are you okay?" Aomine had to ask, and Kuroko opened his eyes to stare at him, completely normal now.

"Oh, yes. I've just never gotten to eat such tasty food. Though I believe I'm full now," Kuroko patted his stomach lightly.

"But you didn't eat nearly enough," Akashi pressed, and the others saw the small amount the boy ate — it was practically a child's portion.

Kuroko looked down at it before looking back up. "But I'm full."

"Kuroko-kun, how long has it been since you've eaten?" Momoi asked, concerned yet also curious.

"Quite some time, since in Nervola I did not need any substance to sustain. Everything's different here on Earth, especially when not using my powers." Kuroko answered before bowing his head toward Murasakibara. "Thank you for the food, Murasakibara-kun."

"Kuro-chin needs to eat more," The childish teen pushed another bowl of stew toward him but the bluenette shook his head.

"I am full, I do not wish to waste."

Murasakibara grumbled, but took the food back.

"So how old are you?" Kise asked curiously since he had finished eating too.

Kuroko blinked and had to think. "I believe I would be around eighteen or so..."

"Wow! Awesome, so that means you're older than us! We're all seventeen here." Kise spoke conversationally, to which Kuroko was glad. Kise seemed like the friendliest out of the bunch and was strangely optimistic.

"Is there any questions you would like to ask us?" Akashi asked him.

Kuroko shook his head. "I do not want to impose."

Akashi's eye twitched, but he smiled pleasantly. "That is why I'm asking if you're curious about us."

"Oh..." Kuroko's eyes seemed distant then, as if he didn't know how to handle the offer given to him. He snapped out of it quickly, and leveled the usual blank look with the redheaded leader. "I am not used to such free will, please forgive me." He bowed his head.

They all stopped... Kuroko's upbringing is definitely the strangest.

"Wait, so you've never asked anyone questions about themselves before?" Aomine questioned from beside him.

"No, it is rude of me to do so. I was taught not to ask of others, only to do as I was meant to do."

"That's stupid! It's like saying you're only a machine programmed to do what you're suppose to!" Aomine wasn't sure why he was suddenly shouting, but damn did it get him worked up that some freakish scientist people had the nerve to not only experiment on another human being — a child at that — but also try to control the way that person feels and thinks. He gritted his teeth together. "Dammit that pisses me off!"

Kuroko was confused by Aomine's sudden anger, and by how strongly he felt about this.

"Calm down, hey!" Momoi tried reasoning with him.

Everyone studied the 'ace' of their team and Midorima pushed his glasses back up as he spoke to Kuroko. "I am surprised by the fact that I can agree with Aomine, for once."

What he said also confused Kuroko, so what the scientists taught him was wrong to them?

"Listen, Kuroko." At the sound of the leader's voice, Kuroko focused on the hetero-chromatic eyes gazing at him. "You are free to ask anyone here anything you like, that is an order."

Kuroko had trouble taking this in. So... with them it was okay to ask questions? To act more freely? Kuroko wasn't sure how to act then, but he nodded to Akashi's words, not wanting to upset him.

"Yeah, just be yourself here! Or... er, be more open with us and we'll do the same!" Kise smiled at him while giving a cheeky thumbs-up and Kuroko nodded again.

"Thank you, I will try my best."

"Satsuki, could you show Kuroko around and introduce him to the other survivors?" Akashi asked the pinkette, who nodded as the rest of the Miracles got up at Akashi's signal.

They walked a distance away so they would be out of ear-shot, but could still see the two at the table where Momoi was explaining something to the mysterious bluenette.

"He is a peculiar one..." Akashi spoke, and Midorima looked at him.

"But do you really trust someone like him?"  
  
Akashi studied the boy across the room who was intently listening to what their manager was saying. "Not fully but, he's the best chance we have right now." At their surprised reactions, he turned to them. "Think about it, before we were just surviving because we had to, with hope for the future leaving our minds. I believe with him, we may possibly have a shot at something greater."  
  
Everyone looked troubled as they mulled over what their leader said. Finally, it was Aomine who was the first to speak up.  
  
"Yeah, I don't have a problem with him. Have you seen the way he fights? If we can learn that little bit we'll be more than okay."

"Yeah, he's really interesting, don't you think?" Kise was cheerful, looking back at the smaller male.

"Agreed. I would like to find out more from him, on what all he knows. His extensive knowledge could prove useful..." Midorima trailed off, his mind going back to the notes he hadn't finished looking over yet.

"I'm okay with it Aka-chin. He's small, but he's not weak. He's different," Murasakibara shrugged.

Akashi nodded at his team members' consent. "Good, then after recovering what's left from the storage house, we'll go on a test run with him to see how well he can cooperate while on a mission." _That is important after all..._

*  *  *

Kuroko was soon led outside the Miracles' home and into the walkway that led to the courtyard.

"So this is the courtyard, which is where we train and everyone plays." Momoi explained, looking at the quiet boy from time-to-time to make sure he was listening.

If anything, he was listening very intently, and observing every little thing. The space was quite large, the dirt area looking like a makeshift court with two goals on either side that Kuroko had never seen the likes of before. It was a very roomy area built for activity.

Momoi led him through the walkway and pointed out the storage room where everything was kept and then her room beside it. Then it was onto the rooms and bathroom areas. There was another large area in which most of the survivors hung out in.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" Momoi spoke loudly so the talking could quieten and everyone looked at the manager before casting a curious look at Kuroko. "I want to introduce Kuroko Tetsuya to you all, he'll be staying here and helping to train the Generation of Miracles!" She told them what Akashi had told her to tell them. Not too much, just enough.

"Oh wow!"

"Hey, it's you!"

Suddenly the three other teenagers ran up to the two with excited faces. Kuroko recognized them as the three he had managed to find and save. He smiled at them, happy that they made it to safety.

"Hello, I'm glad to see you all safe." And he meant that for all of the survivors here.

"Thanks to you, uh, Kuroko-kun!" Furihata spoke, almost giddy.

"Man, so you're here now?!" Kawahara spoke with shock and clear excitement.

"And you're training the guys already here? That's amazing!" Fukuda said.

"I'm confused, _that_ guy is going to be training the others?" An older man muttered to the rest sitting and standing around.

Momoi felt like addressing the adults, even though she herself hadn't seen the guy in action she still had the other's assurance. "He may not look it, but he's pretty powerful."

"Yeah!" Kawahara turned around to look at the adults with a grin. "He's the one we were telling you about! If it wasn't for him we would be dead already!"

Some of them gasped and regarded the phantom boy in a new light, though most were still in disbelief.

Kuroko stepped forward, undeterred, and bowed lowly and politely to them all. "I look forward to living here and talking with you all. It is very nice to meet you."

His response caused some of the older adults to take a liking to his politeness and he was called over to talk with them. Momoi hung around since she was in charge of watching him and while standing there, she heard snippets of conversation here and there.

"Do you have any relatives, Kuroko-kun?" An elderly woman asked and Kuroko responded kindly and politely.

"I'm afraid all of my relatives are gone, Nadi-san."

The elderly woman looked troubled and apologetic at that as she rested a withered hand against Kuroko's. "I'm sorry to hear that... But don't worry, you'll learn that here, we're all family to each other." She smiled then, and Kuroko mirrored it.

"Yes, I look forward to it."

Momoi noticed it instantly, but it seemed like some of the replies Kuroko would give were almost... _robotic_ , in a sense. Like he didn't really know, so he responded in whatever he knew how. It was sad, really, and Momoi wanted to get to know the _real_ Kuroko... If there even was one, or if he was buried underneath all of the masks the government gave him.

"Momoi-san," Kuroko was suddenly there in front of her and she yelped by his sudden appearance. When did he get there?! "I'm sorry, but you didn't notice me..."

"Oh, i-it's fine." Momoi waved it off, unnerved slightly by the guy still.

"Um, I was wondering where my room might be located? Just so I know where to go..."

"Oh yeah!" Momoi remembered Akashi's instructions and guided him back into the hallway area. "You'll actually be staying in the extra room in the GoM's area." _So they can keep a closer eye on you,_ she thought. The room had actually been offered to her a long time ago but she turned it down, preferring to have her own space and be able to be close to both the survivors and the GoM.

Kuroko nodded as he followed her and he noted that the five teens were missing and noted it to Momoi.

"Oh, they just went out on another mission. They found lots of supplies for us and are bringing it all back." Momoi explained as she walked toward the small room in the corner area. It was next to Aomine's, and close to the exit that led into the tunnels.

They walked into a musty room; it was just big enough for a futon, a chest to store things, and a small table and chair.

"I know it isn't much, but this is where you'll be staying!" Momoi tried to be cheerful for his sake, and Kuroko nodded and smiled politely.

"Thank you, Momoi-san. I really do appreciate it."

Momoi's smile twitched. "It's no problem really..." she looked down slightly. "It must be hard to adapt to new things, right?"

Kuroko looked away and became silent for a bit. "No... not really."

Momoi wasn't sure how to react to that so she brought up a new subject. "Um, so—measurements! I'm sure you need extra clothes and things, so I'll need to measure you! ...Is that all right?" She had to make sure...

Kuroko was once again all polite. "Of course."

After getting him to stand correctly, she started the task of measuring him. Through her measurements she started to realize that for his height... he was incredibly light, but he didn't look too thin and underweight.

She gasped when she discovered something on the back of his neck. "Kuroko-kun! What is this mark about?" she spluttered as her fingers brushed against it. It looked like a small healed-over indention that had light blue veins spread all the way around it and leading from it.

"Oh, this?" Kuroko covered it with his hand. "I have more of them spread throughout my body. It was where the scientists inserted the needles into my bloodstream for the... experiment."

"Oh." Momoi blinked, looking down then as she felt awful for bringing it up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

Abruptly, she felt a hand on top of her head and looked to see it was the older boy. He had such a gentle expression as he gazed at her...

"Do not worry, Momoi-san. It happened a long time ago, and I'm over it." He patted her hair hair softly until she nodded, and he moved his hand away.

"Well I, um, just going to... Go look around in our storage! Yes! For your size and everything, hehe." She laughed awkwardly before turning and leaving the room.

Once outside, she placed a hand over her heart that was beating faster than usual. She had an unsettling feeling in her gut... Call it women's intuition, but that last part she had a feeling that Kuroko didn't mean wholly.

She sighed then. The guy was a total mystery one...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fingers crossed that I'll be able to get out the next chapter by next week! Since I've been working a lot lately at my job, I haven't had much time to sit down and write up a lot of chapters for this... But at the most it will be a two week delay, maybe not, so long as I get a strong muse~


	12. ((11)) The Learnings Of A New Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuroko learns more human things....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! So I've managed to write this much so I hope you like the start of bonding with Kuroko (at least for most of the GoM). I decided to upload it somewhat earlier than intended because you are all awesome~ xD

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own KnB characters. The plot of this work is all mine.**

* * *

 

**((11)) The Learnings Of A New Kind**

  
**It** was strange for Kuroko... living with other humans, and not residing in another world. Even while trying to sleep, his senses remained on high-alert so he knew when the team of skilled humans returned from their mission.

He instantly got up and went out to greet them, seeing them pull a wagon of some sort behind them filled with boxes of supplies. They had been gone a long time, Kuroko had started to worry.

But seeing them unscathed and smiling, caused his worry to dissipate. Yes, these humans were unlike the others. He was right in choosing them...

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" he offered them after walking up to where they were unloading the wagon in the storage room.

Having not seen the phantom guy, they all stopped what they were doing — Aomine and Kise jumping and almost dropping the boxes they held because they were closest to Kuroko.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Aomine shouted, looking like he's seen a ghost.

"Yeah, how come you're so quiet?!" Kise was shaken up too as he regarded the light bluenette.

"I'm sorry, but... I was here the whole time." Kuroko responded with a deadpanned look and the teenagers gaped at him.

"Kuro-chin's so small~ That's why we didn't notice you." Murasakibara stated as he started rubbing Kuroko's silky light blue hair.

"Can you please stop doing that?" Kuroko looked up at the giant of a teen, who just smiled.

Midorima and Akashi were both tense as they watched Kuroko. How could they have not noticed him...? Not even Nervos can sneak up on them like that! But it wasn't even the matter of sneaking... It was like _invisibility._ He didn't have a _presence,_ and that really bothered the two.

"Kuroko," Akashi spoke up, and the older boy instantly looked up at the leader as he walked toward him — away from the others who were still moving boxes in. "We will be going on a mission tomorrow and I want you to come with us."

Kuroko nodded, in all honesty he would probably go with them anyway to ensure their safety. "Okay, Akashi-kun."

Akashi stared at him more before going back to the others. While standing there, Kuroko truly felt like an outsider looking in... It reminded him of the time he spent in Nervola before the dimension dropped on the planet. Every now and then, Kuroko would find a sort of _thin_ patch in the outer layer of the dimension that he would be able to see down into the world below. He remembered how happy and bright everything seemed to him on Earth... And how much he wanted to be apart of it, but couldn't.

Now that he was here on the beloved world, it still seemed the same.

Kuroko blinked when a box was suddenly pushed into his arms. His gaze settled on Midorima, and he tilted his head in confusion and the greenheaded shooter grew flustered and somewhat annoyed.

"You said you wanted to help didn't you? T-Take that box in there and Momoi will guide you on where to put it." Midorima pointed toward the room that Aomine and Murasakibara was coming out of.

Kuroko held the box easily and nodded politely at the taller teen. "Thank you, Midorima-kun."

As the light bluenette walked away, Midorima got over his flustered-ness and regarded the boy. _At least he's more polite than the others..._ Maybe living with this ethereal boy wouldn't be as bad as he originally thought.

"Momoi-san?" Kuroko spoke up as he went into the room, avoiding Kise as the blond carried around a longer box. The pink-haired manager stood in a safe corner with clipboard in hand.

When she didn't appear to hear him, Kuroko spoke up louder and surprised her — he would really have to work on that...

"Where should I put this?" Kuroko asked her as soon as she recovered from the shock.

"Oh! Um, let's see..." Momoi peeked into the the lid opening before pointing over to where Aomine was busy opening some more boxes like it after coming back in. "Could you take it to Aomine-kun and maybe help him unload the boxes there? It's our canned foods."

Kuroko nodded and followed her direction. He set the box near Aomine, and the darker blunet instantly looked up at him. "Oh hey, Satsuki send you?"

Kuroko blinked as he tried to remember and realized that "Satsuki" was Momoi's first name. "Yes, she told me to help you here. What should I do, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine gestured to the stack of boxes beside him. "Help open these boxes up so we can sort out all of the food. Satsuki will go through and take inventory so long as we keep them organized." The tan teen worked out a crook in his neck.

Kuroko gazed at the stack and proceeded forth.

"Here's a boxcutter to help you—" Aomine was cut off as he watched the smaller boy effortlessly start prying the boxes apart. Throwing the cut off lids into a pile as he made quick work of them with his hands.

Aomine's brows shot up. "Whoa. Damn, when will I get to be as strong as you?" he grinned at the older teen, and Kuroko looked back at him, startled slightly. Aomine looked really nice with a smile like that.

Kuroko started to think then. "I can train with you outside, and that should help in further developing your skills. Aomine-kun can only improve from here."

Aomine's blue eyes widened, delighted. "Seriously? How about we go train right now?!" He was excited, too excited, and Kuroko found that infectious.

"Because you still have work to do here!" Midorima shouted from where he was showing Kise where to go with another longer box of weapons.

Kuroko noticed that the storage area they had was quite spacious. The weapons seemed to go in the back area and the food and water section was divided from the back area by a thin wall. He could see clothes, medicine, and other goods on the other wall opposite the one him and Aomine were working on. Everything seemed well-organized, and Kuroko found himself pleased by that fact. They were all incredibly responsible given their age.

After everything was put into storage, Momoi all but ushered the boys out so she could take inventory — which would take her a day at best to calculate.

"I want everyone to go and rest soon for the mission tomorrow." Akashi told the group as they walked along the walkway. The leader was given different responses, but they all understood.

Midorima and Akashi went into their main living room to begin strategizing for tomorrow's mission while Murasakibara went to the kitchen to eat.

Aomine and Kise stopped at the makeshift court, and Kuroko stopped with them, curious.

"Say, want to play a quick game Aominecchi?" Kise asked with a cheeky smile.

Aomine shrugged and cracked his neck. "Sure, why not?"

Kuroko watched as the two walked onto the smooth dirt floor, with a very cheery Kise going toward the corner to retrieve an orange ball that had black lines running through it.

"What is that?" Kuroko had to ask, and instantly startled the two. Oh. They hadn't realized Kuroko stopped with them...

"Stop doing that!" Aomine barked at him, and Kuroko looked apologetic — or tried to, at least.

"That's really scary, Kuroko-kun." Kise sweatdropped, retrieving the ball after he dropped it in fright.

"I'm sorry, I seem to lack a presence..." he murmured before staring at the ball again. "What is that?"

"Huh, this?" Kise indicated toward the ball as he started spinning it on his index finger and Kuroko grew entranced by it.

"Yes, I've never seen one before."

"Damn, never seen a basketball before? That's gotta be torture..." Aomine spoke before remembering what Kuroko must have went through and hastily covered his mouth and tried to apologize. "Uh, ya know... I mean, sucks that you don't know what it is and all."

Kuroko simply nodded, not affected by what Aomine said. "Basketball... It is a sport, right?"

"Yeah it is!" Kise spoke cheerfully. "Here, want to catch it?"

When Kuroko was ready, the blond passed the ball to him and Kuroko was amazed by the solid form and bumpy surface. He tossed it in the air lightly and marveled at how light, yet hard the ball was. "How do you play?" Kuroko turned to them curiously.

Aomine grinned. "Well, to put it simple — you want to always aim the ball to land inside the net." He pointed over at one of the hoops.

Kuroko nodded, and started to walk toward it but Aomine stopped him.

"Oh hey, can't do that! That's called travelling. You have to bounce the ball on the ground with your hand while walking or running — which is called dribbling." Aomine instructed him, and once more Kuroko proceeded to follow the younger teen's words.

He carefully started bouncing the ball and even started walking with it but just as he went a little faster, the ball caught his shoe and it bounced away at an odd angle. "Oops." Kuroko watched the ball go across the court but Kise eagerly went to get it.

Aomine laughed, "That's okay, everyone is bound to do that at least once when starting." He told him, and then he held up a hand for Kise to throw the ball to him. "But the idea is this."

And then Kuroko's gaze watched as the tan teen expertly caught the ball and dashed toward the goal while dribbling. Kuroko was amazed when Aomine leaped and got the ball easily in through the net. The sound of the ball hitting the floor brought the light bluenette out of his daze and he picked up the rolling basketball.

"That was amazing, Aomine-kun." Kuroko may have not have looked it, but he really was amazed by the other guy.

"Heh, it was nothing." Aomine shrugged it off, but was grinning all the same.

"Heh, wait to see us both in action!" Kise came up beside Kuroko, winking at him and Kuroko blinked. "One-on-one, Aominecchi? Let's show Kuroko-kun how the sport is really played!" Kise shouted at Aomine, and Kuroko passed the ball to him.

Aomine smirked, "Sure, but you know you're going to lose."

"We'll see about that!"

Kuroko stepped away to watch from the sidelines. He was curious to watch the two fiery teens play, and when they started, it was somehow breathtaking to Kuroko. The two had experience in this sport, and it showed by how they played. Kuroko found himself smiling slightly at their antics, and how much more he grew to learn of this 'basketball.'

It was something new and _human_ learned, and he enjoyed every second of it.

. * .

The three boys didn't get to play for long since they still needed to eat and wash up before heading to bed.

After eating another meal prepared by Murasakibara and washing up, they all turned into their rooms for rest. It would be hard for Kuroko to rest, but he did so since he would be spending more time in this form when not outside fighting.

When entering his room, he noticed clothes neatly folded on top of his futon and figured it was Momoi's doing — he would have to thank her later for being so kind. Even though she was not a fighter, it still must be a grueling task keeping up with everyone here at the base. And she was very important to not only Aomine, but the rest of the GoM.

Kuroko found an outfit suitable for sleep wear and put the other clothes in the chest drawer in the corner of the room. The only light in the room was a battery-operated lamp, which he was told to conserve. He quickly changed out of his black outfit — it just being plain fabric when he was in this form, it would change and adapt with the Nebullis energy he exuded. The clothes he changed into were soft and comfortable, he wasn't used to such niceness.

As he turned off the lamp and climbed into the futon, he was struck again by how soft and warm the quilt was he was given. This whole experience felt like such a wild dream to him, too good to be true, as he heard some people say...

The phantom boy tossed and turned, keeping his eyes shut against the darkness in the room. He could tell the rooms got cold easily, but the quilt seemed to lock in heat so he was fortunate. He tried counting in his head, as a way to calm his mind enough to fall into sleep....

He was counting into the three hundred's when he came to the conclusion that the number remedy was not working. He turned on his right side and decided to focus solely on the hearing in his left ear. Permeating the inhuman power to hear around him.

He could very well hear into the other rooms of the GoM's area, finding all of the rooms silent besides soft breathing, but there was one room where he could hear the sound of pages turning. He wondered who was up and opened his eyes, shutting the super-hearing off. He lay there, and soon the air became heavy for him.

The enclosed space started baring down on him, making him feel trapped, like he was back in the pod — connected to tubes—

Uncomfortable, he got up and strode out of the room. He breathed easier once out in the open living room area. There was a small scented candle lit in the corner that gave off a dim orange glow, enough light for Kuroko to make out the couch in the space. He sat there, his knees folding to his chest as he stared at the light.

He felt better, and he could brush off the cold for now... And the small flicker of flame was really hypnotizing to stare at.

Kuroko wasn't sure how long he sat there, but he suddenly heard footsteps and looked up in time to see another candle light glow coming toward him.

"What are you doing still awake?"

Ah, it was Midorima. The candle light glinted off of his glasses slightly, giving him a scary image in the darkness but Kuroko didn't find him scary at all; he was more of a comforting figure in that moment than anything. Reminding him why it is he exists, and the reason why he was here in this base at the moment.

"Hello, Midorima-kun." Kuroko greeted him, and the taller teen lowered the candle slightly.

"Kuroko," Midorima nodded before continuing. "You haven't answered my question."

The bluenette looked away then, back to the dim orange light. "It's very difficult for me to sleep, peacefully."

Midorima studied him more. "We have a mission tomorrow—"

"Lack of sleep will not damage my performance."

 _So Momoi was right... robotic-like answers and responses._ Midorima noted to himself, and sighed. "Come with me."

Kuroko blinked, turning his attention back on the teen standing beside the couch. "Huh?"

"Follow me, I have something that may help you." Midorima responded, already walking away.

Kuroko got up and, curious, followed the greenheaded sniper.

Midorima opened the door to his room and walked into the space. Kuroko noticed it was much bigger than his room, but it was still not too large either. He seemed to own a small closet space, and lining the back wall were book cases filled with an assortment of books. To Kuroko's right was a desk and chair that was illuminated by a small lamp. Everything else was much the same as what Kuroko owned in his room.

The megane walked toward one of the bookcases and picked out a somewhat thin yellow book and eyed the back of it.

"That is a lot of books, Midorima-kun." Kuroko took small steps into the room, not wanting to do anything to upset the guy.

Midorima answered him without turning around, "It was here when we moved in. I simply added to it over the years."

"Ah, you must really love to read." Kuroko stated, and Midorima turned his head slightly to him.

"Yes, it's my favorite past-time now... The more interesting novels can take your mind away from the cruel reality that you're in, or so I've noticed."

Kuroko was extremely interested in what Midorima said, they sounded like wise words to him.

"Have you read before, Kuroko?" Midorima found himself asking, not sure if the boy even knew _how_ to read books.

"I was taught how to read and write so to have proper communication skills. I have not ever read a book or novel of my own before..." _Though I've wanted to,_ Kuroko thought after answering.

Midorima turned around and walked up to him. "Here, this should start you off then." And he handed him the small yellow book.

Kuroko took it and observed the cover where a drawn boy and dog was sitting under the sun together. The title read, _And Happiness Comes To Us._ He noticed how thin the book was and judging by the characters drawn, he knew what 'classification' it was under. "Is this a children's story book, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima nodded. "Yes, I figured it would be best to start you off on something easy and light." And then the green-haired teen went toward his desk to sit down.

When Kuroko stood there a bit awkwardly, Midorima turned again to look at him. "You're probably having trouble sleeping because you're in an unfamiliar place. That, and you said before you were not used to being in this form."

Kuroko blinked, astounded. "Midorima-kun is very smart."

The megane blushed slightly. "Th-that's just because I happen to study a lot and try to learn medical practice for the team!" Midorima then pointed at his made-up bed. "Go ahead and sleep there."

Kuroko looked at the bed and then back at Midorima. "Midorima-kun I do not wish to impose—"

"You're not imposing, I want you to sleep there." When Midorima saw Kuroko's wide eyes, he quickly grew flustered at his own implications. "I-I mean, you may actually get to sleep peacefully if your mind is on something else and you're not completely alone in a room." For whatever reason having that light blue gaze on him caused him to fidget.

"Oh," Kuroko tilted his head slightly before finding even more wisdom in Midorima's words that he couldn't fight against. "Well then, I shall believe in you and take you up on your offer, Midorima-kun. But what about you, where will you sleep?"

Midorima waved him off and turned his slightly red face to stare back at the papers on his desk. "I'm used to not sleeping much and staying up most nights."

Kuroko pursed his lips, "But Midorima-kun needs rest too."

"I'll get it later, now rest before I take back my offer." Midorima told him without looking at him.

Kuroko thought about it, but didn't want to be rude by prying and opposing Midorima's offer... He nodded toward Midorma. "Thank you, Midorima-kun."

Kuroko went to make himself comfortable on the futon and opened the book to start reading. He was actually excited to start reading his very first real novel book.

Throughout the night the two would sometimes glance at the other, when their eyes happened to catch it would always be Midorima who would look away with a furious blush — not too sure why he was blushing so fiercely.

Kuroko was deep into the light novel when his eyelids steadily got heavier and he was soon falling asleep. Midorima took the time to take the book off his chest and mark his place before tucking him in. He felt like he was taking care of a child... and yet, he didn't come to mind it, not really at all.

. * .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo hope you liked this chapter! xD Figured I would give you all a more lengthy chapter to take care of this part instead of dividing it. I'll be hard at work writing the next ones so stay tuned~


	13. ((12)) Proving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's more character interaction before the big mission...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this one we get more of the characters interacting and also some very minor hints into something more that's going on with (mostly) each character. This is a pretty serious story and will prove darker later on with what I have planned so if you can even catch on anything right now then props to you! xD

**[Disclaimer] I do own everything but the characters!**

* * *

**((12)) Proving**

 

 **Murasakibara** was the first up, the childish giant of a teen was used to cooking for the team. He didn't do it all the time, but since they would be going on an important mission, he decided they all needed something good and healthy on their stomachs. He was the best cook out of all of them, but the purpleheaded charger preferred sweets more than anything, so he had a hard time learning how to cook with what they had.

He yawned as he chewed on something sweet while he started putting rice in the rice cooker (that was thankfully battery-operated) and then started mulling over what meat to add with it for protein.

Akashi was the second up, having always been an early riser. He walked into the kitchen when his friend was pulling his long purple hair up and the smell of food cooking wafted in the air. They had obtained quite a bit of large canteens of gas to use for a gas stove, so they could make some pretty good meals every now and then.

"Morning, Aka-chin." Murasakibara greeted as the redhead started making himself a cup of tea — thankfully the tea had a long expiration date still.

Akashi nodded to him. "Good morning, Atsushi." He couldn't help but peek over at the food Murasakibara was preparing and smiled slightly to himself. "I'm sure the others will appreciate your designs."

Murasakibara hummed slightly and nodded to himself as he made the plates, each of them with the food arranged to show a smiley face. It caused the large teen to smile too. "Do you think Kuro-chin will like it?" he asked in a childish tone.

Akashi kept his hetero-chromatic stare on him, his eyes showing brighter as he smiled with Murasakibara. "Yes, I'm sure he will." His tone was softer when speaking to the childish teen. He had to, when Murakibara grew into this state...

Murasakibara still smiled, but grew quieter as he continued to work and Akashi sat at the table near him.

Midorima woke up with a stiff back due to sleeping at his desk for several hours. Slightly disoriented, he looked around his room and saw Kuroko already up and making the bed up that he slept in.

"Kuroko..." Midorima muttered sleepily.

Kuroko instantly looked over at the greenheaded megane and found the sight of his sleepy eyes and crooked glasses endearing. "Oh, I hope I did not wake you, Midorima-kun."

Midorima shook his head and began stretching, but stopped when he realized that pale blue gaze was watching him. "What? Stop watching me like that!"

Kuroko blinked, as if he hadn't realized he had been watching, and quickly turned apologetic. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize Midorima-kun was shy."

"I-I am not!" Midorima stuttered, looking away from Kuroko.

There was a short silence before Midorima got his bearings and addressed the phantom boy. "How did you sleep?"

Kuroko stayed standing after making up the bed, the yellow book in his hand. "Better. I was able to sleep more peacefully after falling asleep while reading... Midorima-kun was right, thank you." And he bowed to him and Midorima felt his cheeks heat up slightly at his words and respectful action.

"W-Well of course I was right!" Midorima hastily pushed up his glasses on his nose. "How was the book? Did you finish it?"

Kuroko looked down at it and the greenheaded sniper was surprised to see a fond look in his otherwise emotionless facade. "I did not finish it, I was only able to read half of it before growing drowsy. It is a very good story though, I really like Nigou."

Midorima was shocked, but hid it quickly, his hand tightening into a fist slightly on his desk. "The dog?"

"Yes." Kuroko answered simply before changing the subject. "Did you get your rest?"

"I got what was needed." Midorima waved off the matter before rising and stretching his joints. "It seems the food should be ready, we might as well join the others."

Kuroko nodded silently, his nose perked at the new scents, and he followed Midorima out of his room. They walked out into the living room together, finding a very sleepy Kise laying on the couch and somewhat drifting off.

"Good morning, Kise-kun." Kuroko stopped at the drowsy blond while Midorima walked on toward the kitchen.

"Hm...? Oh, morning Kuro—" Kise stopped as his eyes opened wide at the bedhead the light bluenette sported. Light blue spikes pointed crazily in different directions and it made Kise bust out laughing. "Oh man, I've never seen crazier hair before!" he laughed out.

Kuroko was confused and tilted his head, raising a hand to his hair and realized that Kise was telling the truth. It's been so long since he's slept that he forgot he always got these crazy styles...

"Kuro-chin has funny hair." Came Murasakibara's amused voice, and Kuroko turned to see him and Akashi moving the food to the dining table.

"Ah, good morning Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun." Kuroko bowed in greeting naturally.

Akashi nodded to him before addressing the situation. "Ryouta, help Kuroko take care of his bedhead and please do wake up Daiki."

"Sure, Akashicchi!" Kise got out as his laughter died down and the blond looked up at the bluenette from the couch with bright eyes. "Let's go~" And then Kise got up and led Kuroko to the washroom where a mirror was located.

He grabbed some water to use to help tame it down and Kuroko blinked in the mirror. It was strange to have someone... help take care of him like this. Even if it was just his hair, a strange warm feeling settled in his chest and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I can take care of it, Kise-kun." Kuroko said as the blond kept trying to tame the larger spikes in his hair but it just wasn't working.

Kise pouted a bit, but backed off when Kuroko's hands started to soothe the bedhead down. "You have really soft hair, Kuroko-kun! I managed to tame most of it down." He replied cheekily.

Kuroko responded, "Thank you, Kise-kun." And with extra effort, his hair was tamed down to normal and he turned to the blond. "Now we have to wake up, Aomine-kun?"

Kise nodded, "Yeah! Aominecchi likes to sleep in so Momoicchi is usually the one to come and wake him up — but she's having breakfast with the others today and has to do inventory after that so she's busy."

Kuroko nodded as he followed him to Aomine's room. They opened the door to a dark room and Kise whined.

"Man, how can you have it so dark in here, Aominecchi?" And the blond went to turn on a lamp to help illuminate the room.

Kuroko made out the sprawled figure on the futon in the corner of the room, light snores coming from the direction. The phantom boy walked toward the figure and his expression softened at the peaceful expression on Aomine's face as he breathed in and out through his mouth.

Kuroko then lightly shook him, "Aomine-kun, wake up please."

All he got were louder snores in response.

"You can't do it like that!" Kise came up beside him and Kuroko turned to look at him. "You have to be louder and more forceful with Aominecchi or he'll never wake up!"

Kuroko watched as Kise sucked in a breath and shouted, "AOMINECCHI, MAI-CHAN THE MODEL IS HERE!"

The light bluenette blinked in astonishment as the darker blunet instantly shot up, eyes blinking in a daze. "What? Where?!"

Kise doubled-over in laughter, holding his gut and Kuroko was confused. Who is Mai-chan?

When Aomine noticed the laughing blond he immediately scowled. "Kise, you bastard!"

"Oh man, I can't believe that actually works every time!" Kise had to wipe away tears from his eyes at laughing so hard. He noticed Kuroko's confusion and answered, "Mai-chan was a popular model years ago — Aominecchi idolized her and collected all of her magazines."

Aomine noticed Kuroko then and it wasn't as shocking this time. "You even got Tetsu involved with this?"

Kuroko nodded, "Good morning, Aomine-kun."

"Yeah, yeah." Aomine yawned, "Mornin'." And then the darker-skinned teen got up and stretched and headed out of his room and toward the wash room. Kuroko remembered he should probably go there too after Aomine.

Breakfast was served after everyone made it to the table and Kuroko admired Murasakibara's cooking once again — to which the purple-haired teen grew happy.

"We will be heading into the Ueno District. It will take some time getting there, but it is an unexplored section of Tokyo." Akashi explained after their meal. "We may have to spend over a day there, but the section contains various shops and stores that should prove useful to us."

"Oh yeah, I remember going there! There's a zoo there too, right?" Kise asked with a smile, remembering how he went to see the gorillas and tigers as a kid.

Midorima nodded, "Yes, but just remember that it's an unknown district to us now. We have to be cautious."

When they all nodded, Akashi dismissed them to get ready and Kuroko instantly went to his room to change into his black outfit from before, he wouldn't activate his other form until they were outside.

He went out and saw that some of the group went to the storage room, presumably to stock up on things and get weapons. He waited patiently for them all to group back together and followed them out.

"Here, Satsuki said for you to carry a bag too." Aomine threw the black backpack to Kuroko, and he caught it. It was light, but he could feel there were some things in it and he nodded, strapping it on.

The tunnels were cold like always, but the boys had packed on warmer clothes to ward off the chill. When going out, the air was muggy and the area in ruins around them, but at least it was clear of any threat.

The GoM stopped in their tracks when they felt the pressure grow heavier around them for an instant and they all turned to see Kuroko changing and looking very ethereal once again. The older boy opened his glowing light blue eyes and the air returned to normal.

Kuroko felt so much better in this form; his whole form—including reflexes and senses—was sharper and more sensitively attuned with the world around him. He felt refreshed too, and practically felt giddy with the new-found strength.

"Wow..." Kise blinked and gaped at the NervoHuman, he had been standing next to the boy when he made the change.

"Damn, mind warning us next time when you do that?" Aomine smirked. Oh yeah, having a strong badass on the team is going to help in the long-run of things.

Kuroko thought it over and replied, "I will try my best to do so next time."

The rest of them smiled and smirked at this. Well, this 'proving' mission is starting off in their favor... They felt like they could rely on this mysterious person, but they also felt the need to get stronger themselves.

The skies were still cloudy in unnatural lights, but they felt a bright spark in their future.

. * .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the action starts next chapter! =D Hope to hear from you in the comments~ (Also the Tumblr blog for this should be ready soon)


	14. ((13)) The Different Kinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the GoM fight alongside Kuroko, and discover other monstrosities of the world....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter full of action and new info for you all ;) Just remember the Nervola beings can regenerate, it wasn't something I've majorly highlighted before but it's coming up in this chapter!

**[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB characters. Plot is all mine of this.**

* * *

**((13)) The Different Kinds**

**The** GoM couldn't help but feel relieved with Kuroko there with them, offering the utmost support and guidance along the way toward their goal.

They had to go through a district to get to the Ueno section of Tokyo, and they moved quietly. Kuroko somewhat spanned beside them, moving so soundlessly that every once in a while they had to look over to see if he was still there with them.

It was bitter cold, but they were able to tough it out and keep moving forward. The dimension's withering effect caused the vehicles broken down on the road to become nothing more than large fossils in their way.

They were now on a road leading past tall office-like buildings that would lead them toward Ueno, or according to the map Midorima had anyway.

"Akashi-kun, stop!" Kuroko alerted the leader suddenly who stopped instantly before turning around the corner of a building. Kuroko was on a ledge above them and had seen them before the others.

But they all heard the growls and stopped dead in their tracks. Around the corner were five mutated dogs of different sizes and breeds. Their stench was potent in the air and caused the teens to gag a bit. The sight was horrible to see, with the dogs having twisted-up features and mangled fur of harsh quality.

Akashi made a signal for them to go around and find a different route, but then the nearest mutation creature picked up on their scent and could hear their loud heartbeats.

"The AniNervos are already aware of our presence." Kuroko stated as he watched the one let out a mangled barking noise to alert the others like it.

"Ani— _what?_ " Aomine asked loudly, and suddenly the viscous dogs were running toward them.

"Atsushi, stun them!" Akashi ordered and Murasakibara stepped ahead of the group to throw the small bombs that instantly went off in front of the pack of creatures.

"Aka-chin, it didn't work as much..." Murasakibara said as a few were able to shake off the stunning light to keep charging for them.

"Shit, forget this!" Aomine pulled out a gun that looked strangely altered and of a new kind and Kuroko noticed it instantly.

Aomine fired it, and the blow made to the head of the creature was exceptionally large as it took off all of it and the dog mutation fell to the cracked pavement.

"Man, Aominecchi! That's some gun firing!" Kise was excited and Aomine looked at the gun in complete shock. He didn't know it had that much firing power!

Midorima noticed writing on the side of the slick black pistol-like gun that read "PN." "It appears to be enhanced weaponry from Project Nervola. We haven't tested those yet."

Murasakibara used his brass knuckles to quickly punch at the dog mutation that jumped at him, sending the creature a few feet away where it recovered. Kise grew excited and brought out strange twin daggers that he used to slice at the other dog mutation that came at them. He was surprised, though, when the cut sliced the creature in half through the front back and out through the belly.

The blond sputtered and hastily stumbled back when the liquid ooze gushed out as well as dark intestines and what used to be life-blood.

"What... the hell?" Kise questioned as he looked at the gross image of the mutated dog laying around its spilled guts and then to the two yellow tinted daggers.

"Idiot, that's also a product from Project Nervola! I told you both not to snoop around the weapon crates in the back until we tested the weaponry!" Midorima was furious with both Aomine and Kise.

"Well isn't that what we're doing? _Testing_ them out?" Aomine drawled, not paying attention to the headless mutated dog rising in front of him.

"I meant outside of missions! You could have very well endangered us all with the stunt you two pulled!" Midorima was furious, and it showed in his red-tinged cheeks.

Suddenly, the head of the mutated dog formed back in a nasty, incomplete fashion and it jumped to lunge for the dark-skinned teen's throat. Before that could happen, Kuroko quickly sliced the entire creature in half, destroying the Nexi embodying its heart.

As it disintegrated, Kuroko saw that the one Kise had struck was already regenerating its lost content and gradually dragging its unformed body toward the nearest human. A cannon-like gun formed from the energy around the bluenette and it took up the space around his right arm. He aimed the large weapon directly where the Nexi was located on the once living canine, and shot it.

The GoM watched as the dog creature started disintegrating like the one before it and turned as the other three came toward him. Akashi pulled out his pistol and shot for the nearest one in between the indentation of the front legs on its chest, where he saw Kuroko aim for earlier. He had to sink three bullets into it before it went down, its mass disintegrating into a white mist.

"Damn, it's hard to hit the cores of these guys." Aomine grunted as he already wasted ammo just wounding one of the dog creatures. The beast regenerated its wounds too fast for Aomine to put it down properly.

"AniNervos are the worst to fight in combat, unless the human that became a Nervo had exceptional fighting prowess." Kuroko said, watching as Midorima was the one to help Aomine get rid of the dog AniNervo. Murasakibara finished off the last one, his shirt was slightly coated in long dead blood that spurted up from the creature with every hit.

"AniNervo? So animals turned into Nervos, that's their classified name?" Midorima questioned once the place grew quiet once more. The air was heavy with disintegrating particles of the fallen creatures.

Kuroko nodded. "Yes. Like I said before, the scientists liked to classify everything by name, and any sort of life on Earth was possessed by the beings from Nervola. Plant life possessed are BioNervo. Insects would be ArmorNervo."

Kise shivered at the insect one. "I don't think we've ever seen the last two... So wait, there's actual killer plants waiting to kill us too?!"

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, most likely. Although, I will be protecting your lives from being taken."

There was a calm assurance in the way he spoke that honestly wanted to make the group of teens believe him.

Just maybe give into that hope for a better future.

"We should move on. It's dangerous to stay in one place for too long." Akashi mentioned, and that got the others moving.

They remained on course toward the new district. Nervos were the only thing they spotted, and those were easily dealt with with Kuroko's watchful senses.

"There should be a way of crossing into the Ueno district this way." Midorima told them as he scouted ahead every now and then through his sniper lens.

Kuroko stayed aware and near the group as he looked out for trouble. He noticed when Akashi directed them toward a shop still in tact, and Kuroko figured they were going to look through it and loot anything salvageable.

The light bluenette stayed on guard outside, observing the four-way traffic lanes. The pavement was cracked under pressure due to the deteriorating effect caused by the other dimension. That caused erosion on everything, it majorly hitting the tall buildings, which most had toppled over due to the supporting beams holding it together withering away. Kuroko knew it was dangerous to go in the extremely tall buildings, but the group of teens must already know that...

Suddenly, a shrill ringing sound surprised and alerted him as he quickly turned around to look behind him at where the alarm was coming from. He practically ripped the door off to the shop in his haste to look inside. Kise and Aomine were around the shrilling alarm and they all looked panicked by it.

Kuroko wasn't sure who pulled it or why such a loud alarm was in the shop, but he was thankful when Murasakibara was the one to hastily destroy it and stop the ringing.

He wasn't thankful for long, though.

Instantly he could feel the dread of danger rile up within him and turned back around to see that the alarm alerted both AniNervos and Nervos alike and now the creatures were running toward the shop.

"All of you need to exit the shop now and run. You have attracted a mass." Kuroko told them, his voice was rising urgently.

The GoM came out of the store to turn incredibly alarmed at the sight of so many mutations heading straight for them.

"I'll hold them off while you run farther away." Kuroko told them, taking a few steps toward the mass running toward them. There had to be at least ten Nervos and seven AniNervos — with those ranging from cats and dogs of different sizes.

"What? But we can't just leave you behind!" Kise spouted, looking very unsure.

"Kise's right! No man gets left behind!" Aomine gritted out defiantly.

Kuroko tried to form a look of reassurance as he looked back at them. "Do not worry about me. I will join you all shortly once I take care of this. Please go now and trust that I can do this for you."

That stopped them, and Midorima narrowed his look and turned to Akashi for his decision.

The redhead thought heavily on it briefly before he nodded with a tight look in his face. "Trust is the first step toward friendship, it's something we can all attest to." When he said that, they all shared a look of understanding. "Very well, we will leave this to you and continue on to Ueno."

"You better meet up with us soon!" Aomine told him, still fierce.

Kuroko nodded, and the GoM left, though most of them hesitated a bit still.

The phantom breathed in deep and let it go. He opened his glowing eyes to stare ahead before rushing to meet the crowd of possessed monsters.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And into the fray we go! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter please! And about the AniNervos and like ;)


	15. ((14)) The Fear Of No Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn of Kise's fear/handicap....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey all~! This came out a day late because of my job. I've been working every day this week and haven't had time to really write this. BUT, I did write an extra long one so I hope you all enjoy reading~! -Got some Kise and Kuroko interaction toward the end, as well as a bit of lead on into Kise's backstory. You'll probably want to give a hug to our blond once you know the full extent of his past (which won't be revealed until some time).

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own KnB characters.**

* * *

** **

**((14)) The Fear Of No Sight**

_~With Kuroko~_

They all attacked him except for a few, and those he quickly went to target before they could get far.

He wouldn't let any past him. He had to ensure the humans' survival, and like a switch, his powers emerged and he fought with inhuman ability and speed.

A Nervo was his closest target, and he instantly spun his body around so he would land directly in front of it. As it swiped at him, light blue energy gathered around his hands and he was able to gather enough force to smash his palm right into the creature's chest. The Nexi inside shattered completely, and the long-gone human started disintegrating.

Kuroko didn't stop, he moved on to the next closest Nervo and did the same. Emotions turned off like a light in him at destroying the once humans. Seeing their gaping, mutated faces as he destroyed them for good didn't make him flinch.

He kept moving until he sensed a cat AniNervo launch at him from behind. It was a common house cat, but due to the extra power given to enhance it from the Nexi inside it, it was now twice its size with enlarged muscle mass, fangs, and claws. One thing Kuroko had noticed in the possessed creatures was that often times it was hard for the Nexi to control the vocal chords. So the sound the cat made was a gargled mutated hiss that oddly fit its features.

Regardless, Kuroko still disposed of it as he quickly summoned a gun-like cannon on his arm and aimed for its chest. It started dissipating in a flurry of white, but then the other AniNervos jumped on him.

He narrowly missed the chomping jaw of a large canine, but as he backed up he was slashed in his side by another cat AniNervo. Pain was something Kuroko didn't like, but learned to deal with. He now had a high tolerance for it and just let his enhanced body heal.

He changed the cannon into a long sword and swiftly turned in a full circle to cut through the surrounding creatures. Two of them had been struck in the cores, and the injured ones Kuroko quickly sliced the hearts of.

When he was done, he noticed the other creatures were still running into the direction the humans had run off to. He kicked off the upraised pavement to launch himself at the monsters.

He quickly beheaded a Nervo and sliced right through a dog AniNervo — taking the Nexi out with it. Kuroko pirouetted on his right foot to do the same to the other Nervo. The last three AniNervos turned on him and he received another scratch, this time on his leg. As the wound closed up, he moved around the creatures and then impaled one before turning to sling the disintegrating form into another that had jumped at him. There was a resounding _smack_ as the bodies collided and Kuroko took the time to smash the Nexi of the dog AniNervo still gargling-growling at him.

As he withdrew his hand from the disintegrating creature, he turned to the last two — both of which were regenerating their own wounds.

Kuroko aimed to quickly finish them off. He had to get back to the other humans before they got too far.

. * .

_~With the GoM~_

There was a worry every one of the Generation of Miracles had, and that was prominently for their phantom member, Kuroko. It was easy to see on most of their faces, and more than one would constantly be on lookout for him.

"He's taking too long... Guys, do you think he's all right?" Kise asked anxiously.

"He's strong, Kise. He shouldn't... be defeated." Aomine looked away, unable to hide his worry for the smaller guy. It was true he was strong, but _how_ strong?

"Daiki is right, now focus." Akashi assured to the ones leading the back. The redhead quickly turned back to their current problem. They had made progress from where they last departed with Kuroko, but now they were stuck.

Midorima gritted his teeth together at the annoyance. The path they needed to take so they would be in the heart of the district was clogged by a mountain of cars and unstable buildings leaning down, close to collapsing.

"Look again, is there another route?" Akashi asked, and Midorima looked and sighed. "Is there?" The leader turned to him, but was confused by the sniper's troubled expression.

Midorima gestured for Akashi to come closer, and when the teen did, Midorima told him in a low tone. "The only other way is by taking the subway station."

Hetero-chromatic eyes widened slightly and he nodded in understanding. "I see." Was all the redhead said. Even though it was something he desperately didn't want to put one of his comrades through, it was their only option left.

Akashi turned to the group, but before he could get out a word the building beside them made a loud sound as the beams unexpectedly gave out and the weathered building came crashing toward them.

They were all too shocked to move and braced themselves for the coming pain — and hoping they'd make it through it. There was no way they would be able to stop the large office building from crushing them, but then something light blue whizzed and flashed in front of them.

Suddenly their bodies were swept away to the corner of the falling building by a large gust of force and energy.

When they didn't feel the harsh impact of the building, they looked up to see Kuroko barely holding up the corner of the rooftop that would have squashed them.

"Please move, this is heavy." Kuroko told them in a somewhat strained tone, and they quickly got up and ran out of the way.

They all watched as the light bluenette lifted it up slightly so he could escape from it and the phantom ducked and rolled out of the way as the rest of the building fell with a loud thud.

There was a pause as everyone's wild heart beats settled. That all happened so quick that it was hard for them to catch up.

When they did recover, their heads turned to Kuroko, who was walking up to them. Glowing light blue eyes studied them closely for any injuries.

"Are you all okay?" he asked, and that snapped them more out of their daze.

"Kuroko-kun!" Kise was the first to shout, and he ran to hug the shorter boy to him. "That was so awesome, I mean you — _wow_ — you saved us and, _man_ , were we worried but then you came in and saved us! Haha, isn't that funny?" Kise looked at the guy with light eyes, and Kuroko nodded.

"Yes, Kise-kun. I'm glad I made it in time."

"Shit, that was terrifying. Not funny." Aomine rubbed his shoulder that he knew was bruised thanks to the fall he took.

Murasakibara nodded, standing up and helping Akashi. "Mine-chin is right. Kise-chin is just weird."

Kise pouted a bit. "You all pick on me too much, isn't that right Kuroko-kun?" The blond nudged the light bluenette beside him, who looked startled.

"Um... yes?" He sounded unsure.

"Kise, stop confusing him." Midorima stood up and fixed his glasses. He then gathered the map again.

"But you're okay?" Aomine asked Kuroko, looking him over and Kuroko nodded.

"Yes, I have exterminated the threat." He informed them and Aomine frowned.

Kuroko was surprised when the taller blunet ruffled his hair. "Idiot, I don't care about the 'threat,' I care about whether or not you were hurt in any way."

The NervoHuman blinked, confused to see the worry in not only Aomine's face, but all of their faces. It was very strange to have others worry for him... He's never experienced it because no one cared about _him_ , just what he could do.

He didn't know what to really feel about this, only that his _human_ side of his heart beat just a tad faster. "I am fine, sorry for causing any of you to worry."

They could all hear his softer tone and were a bit relieved that _yes_ , this ethereal boy was indeed still human. It would just take a bit for him to connect to it and show them more of his human side.

"Now then, Shintaro." Akashi allowed Midorima to take the floor on their next matter at hand.

Midorima stepped up. "Our original route is blocked, so we cannot progress that way... Which only leads the subway station located nearby." Midorima pushed his glasses up. "That is, if it's not blocked."

Kise was still close to Kuroko, so the older teen could feel the blond tense and he looked at him. Kuroko was confused when he saw the teen pale slightly and gulp. Was there something Kise didn't like about the subway station? As far as he knew it was a means of transportation for humans years ago...

They went that way, and Kuroko stayed close to the blond trailing sluggishly behind the others. The light bluenette was further confused by how silent everyone was, even with no threats around, no one talked. It was indeed strange, but Kuroko didn't say anything.

They soon made it to a road sign with kanji barely readable that pointed them toward the subway station. The stairs was littered with debris, but it was easily moved aside so they could traverse down below.

The air was a lot colder and smelled of mold and other things. There was still light shining down from the large gaping hole above them, but they all walked to look at the tunnel they needed to go through, and it was pitch black.

"No no," Kise was shaking and took a few steps back when the others went on to get on the tracks.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko was quick to turn to him, noticing his fear and feeling perplexed by it. Why was he so fearful?

Aomine stepped ahead of Kuroko. "C'mon Kise."

"I c-can't. Don't you see how dark it is?!" Kise was freaking out and it worried Kuroko. He may have not known Kise for long, but he knew this was out of character for the normally cheerful blond. What was he so afraid of? And how could Kuroko get rid of it?

The group got out their flashlights and shone them directly into the tunnel ahead, illuminating the dark space slightly. You could see stains and messages along the wall of the tunnel.

They were all bleak things such as messages toward loved ones, or simple ones of 'SAVE US' and 'NO HOPE.' Followed by the remains of what must have been the humans that wrote some of them.

"See? We all have flashlights, it won't be dark. You'll be okay." Aomine talked in a soothing tone and it made Kuroko believe that the darker blunet knew just what Kise was afraid of... It was the dark?

Kise still shook slightly as he looked at the not-so-dark tunnel and then back at Aomine. He nodded soundlessly after a few moments and carefully stepped down to their level. He gulped again as he peered at the large tunnel leading straight ahead.

"Me and Tetsu will walk with you, okay?" Aomine told him as Kuroko observed the scene and fell into place on the other side of Kise, sticking close as the blond got out his own flashlight.

"Okay." Kise mumbled and nodded, and when Akashi got the okay, he led the way with Midorima; Murasakibara following behind them.

With the last three taking up the rear, they all moved into the tunnel. As they moved away from the natural lighting, an antsy Kise looked over at Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun? Why don't you have a flashlight out?" he asked, both curious and nervous.

Kuroko gave him a reassuring look. "I do not need one, Kise-kun. I can see just fine in the dark."

"Sort of like cat vision?" Kise asked, glad for conversation to distract him.

"Yes, sort of like that." Kuroko spoke, observing their surroundings. The tunnel was fairly large around them, being big enough to hold two subway trains at once. Kuroko's vision spanned farther than what the humans could see with their light sources.

"What was that?!" Kise yelped when he thought he heard something to their right and tried to peer through the darkness with wide eyes.

"It wasn't anything, relax." Aomine told him and Kuroko checked in the direction just to make sure.

"Aomine-kun is right, there is nothing in that direction."

Kise was entirely stiff as they kept walking, trying to focus on the light of the flashlights but after a while the silence got to him.

He could swear he heard whispers.

And when he looked at the darkness behind him, he could make out shapes in the pitch blackness. He started sweating, and his hands began shaking violently. Wide golden eyes turned swiftly to the left as he could have sworn he saw a limb protrude out toward Kuroko.

Kise's breathing escalated and he felt the hairs on his neck stand up straight. They were being hunted down, _theywerebeinghunteddown!_

"Kise!"

Suddenly they all turned around to face the hyperventilating blond. Midorima was the quickest to act, throwing an arm out for Aomine to stay where he was.

"He's having a panic attack, everyone give him space."

Kuroko backed away a few steps as well as everyone else.

Kise was gripped by fear and it seized him as he heard more sounds, like something running after them in the darkness. " _I can't see!_ " He couldn't _breathe._

"Kise-kun!" Kuroko shouted when the blond abruptly took off running straight into the darkness in front of them, and he dropped his flashlight.

Kise ran into the darkness, hoping to find the light, _any light._ His breathing was harsh and heavy as he pushed his legs further. He couldn't see anything, it was just pitch blackness all around him.

It was suffocating him with fear of the unknown around him.

He suddenly stumbled over something and landed on his elbows and knees. The pain didn't really settle with him as he shook from his panic. He looked to see what he tripped over and his breath halted in his throat, his stomach twisting sickeningly.

A long-dead rotten corpse of a woman lay there. The light brown hair was matted and twisted from what Kise could make out and he choked on his spit. As he coughed, tears spilled across his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He apologized over and over, breaking down as he still remembered his frightened sister beside him, and then how his mom got—

He cried more. He hated and feared the darkness. He was deathly afraid of what could be in the depths of what he couldn't see.

"I'm sorry..." he cried out until his voice was hoarse, holding his shaking body as he kneeled on the cold ground.

Just as Kise was being choked by the fear, a light blue glow approached him and he looked up with wide eyes. It was Kuroko, and Kise was completely mesmerized by the intense light blue light that came off him.

"Everything's going to be okay, Kise-kun." Kuroko told him, and that caused Kise to tear up again. He leaned up suddenly to latch on to the glowing boy in a hug.

Kise didn't say anything for a bit, he just wanted the comfort. Kuroko was confused by the contact though, but remembered it well from the story he had read last night. This is what was called a "hug." Kuroko was still confused on how it worked, but remembered to bring his arms up around Kise's back. Kise's warmth was something new for Kuroko to experience. Were humans this warm once gotten close to?

"You came to find me?" Kise asked after a bit, feeling a little better now that light surrounded him.

"Yes, everyone is worried about you." Kuroko told him as Kise let go of him, but still stayed close.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Kise responded, ducking his head and Kuroko tilted his head slightly, perplexed.

"It is normal for a person to feel fear, Kise-kun. It's up to you to decide whether you let that fear control you or not." He still didn't know just what made Kise afraid of the dark, but it was something personal to the blond. It would be impolite of him to ask about it.

Kise looked at him and blinked, but before he could try and say anything, Kuroko suddenly wrapped his hand around his.

The gesture had been another thing Kuroko read about in the children's story. Most humans liked the comforting gesture, and since Kise was already a touchy-feely person, he figured Kise wouldn't mind it. "Come this way, I'll help you out of the dark."

Kise could only nod, absolutely feeling drawn to the other boy. In the way he looked, in the way he talked, in the way he acted. He was a total mystery, yet there was a sense of security and reassurance around him. Calmness in the face of disaster.

Kise found himself drawing closer, and stayed close to the phantom as they walked through the darkness together.

"Why are you so glowy?" Kise asked him quietly, his voice was still hoarse.

"I am able to control and fluctuate the energy around me. I gathered enough to permit a glow." Kuroko answered, and in that moment Kuroko was like a star to Kise. A light of his own kind. He wasn't really bright, but he held off a warm glow that suite him.

"You're like a nightlight," Kise spoke and laughed, and Kuroko smiled slightly.

Soon, they came upon a light at the end of the tunnel and Kise eagerly dragged Kuroko along with him. He felt so much better in the light of outside — as unnatural as it may be with hardly any sunlight.

Kuroko felt better that Kise was happy, and they sat on the ledge together as they waited for the others.

"About before... Thank you, Kurokocchi." Kise spoke up suddenly, and Kuroko turned to him.

"You're welcome... What is the 'cchi?'" Kuroko was puzzled by that, he often heard the blond speak to the others in the same manner but never him.

"Oh, I add that whenever I come to really respect someone and see them as important!" Kise cheekily grinned at him, and Kuroko felt his heart beat slightly faster at that.

He was someone important? He looked down at the tracks below, hearing the rest of the group walk through the darkness toward them. "Thank you, Kise-kun." And he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reeally hoping that turned out as good in the end there as it played out in my head! *^* Well, I hope you all enjoyed this~! I'm writing for a KnB contest until May 16. I'll try and get some more updates out until then, but I may not with as much work I gotta do. Hope you can review!


	16. ((15)) Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the group splits up to cover more ground and Akashi starts testing Kuroko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all~! Contest month is over so now I can finally get back into this and write it for your guys~ ^-^ Thank you all so much for your amazing support~! I would just like to address that 'update' comments honestly don't help me or you so don't leave them. I get more encouraged and inspired by hearing feedback and about certain things you liked about the chapter, that helps me a lot. 'Update soon plz' comments are honestly some of the worst comments for a writer to receive because it doesn't tell you anything but irritate you to death. I hope you all understand and thank you again for reading and commenting!

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own these KnB boys. Plot of this fic belongs to me!**

* * *

**((15)) Attack**

The world around them was cold and quiet, almost hollow-like despite the deteriorated buildings and landmarks closing in on them from all sides. It was all so empty that the group of teens huddled into themselves from that alone.

All but one; Kuroko was well-used to being all alone so it no longer fazed him. Even though he was the shortest and less-noticeable of the six, he walked tall and unhindered down the debris-littered path. Constantly focused and on-alert for any incoming threats of inhuman kind.

"Where to now, Midorimacchi?" Kise asked, better now after the whole tunnel ordeal - he still subconsciously stuck close to Kuroko though.

They stopped at a four-way traffic crossing as the green-haired sniper looked at the map they were going by for this district.

Already on the streets displayed was a course highlighted and Midorima looked toward the landmarks in sight to determine where they needed to go next.

"We need to take a left. That will lead us to the shopping district just before the zoo."

"Are we going to go by the zoo?" Kise spoke up, an excited, almost childish tone in his voice - one that even made Murasakibara's eyes spark.

The green megane looked at him, "There's no need to, what could a zoo have that we need?"

Kise thought a bit before responding. "It could have an underground layer - it could be like a second base!"

Akashi saw reasoning behind that and spoke up, "It wouldn't hurt to check the place out. If it doesn't prove fruitful, then we'll leave."

Midorima wanted to say something, but just bit his tongue and nodded. "Fine." He put up the map and they continued on their way.

Kuroko wasn't too sure on why Kise and Murasakibara seemed excited about this zoo, as he's never personally been to one. He knew it was a common dwelling built by man to hold rare species of animal for numerous reasons, one being an attraction for humans to see these animals.

Kuroko felt for these animals in some way, despite not actually ever being to a public zoo; he knew what it felt like to be a strange _attraction._ For curious spectators to look in on you as you were bound by a chamber, a supposed _dwelling_ that wasn't really freedom.

They may be 'helping' you, but they were also helping themselves by exploiting selfish reasons and goals. It wasn't an ideal life to be treated as if you were nothing more than a prize.

A prize that was controlled.

The group soon came up to a street dedicated to shopping.

"Everyone has their radios?" Akashi asked and he received a group nod minus Kuroko. "Good. Signal us if you run into trouble. From here we will split into three groups of two; Atsushi and Shintaro, Ryouta and Daiki, and Kuroko will be with me."

Kise pouted. "But why can't Kurokocchi and I be paired up? _Please_ , Akashicchi?"

The redhead glanced at him, standing tall despite his shorter stature. "My orders are final, Ryouta. This is for the good of the mission. You will see Kuroko when we re-group. I want each team to set a time of one hour, when the time is up we will all meet back here understood?"

Receiving another group nod, the teams dispersed and Akashi turned to Kuroko. "You and I will be heading further down to check out the shops there. I trust you to stand alert?"

The light bluenette nodded. "Yes, Akashi-kun."

Hetero-chromatic eyes glistened in thought and appreciation. "Excellent. Follow me and stay close." Came the order, and the phantom zero project listened and followed.

The wind blew as they walked down the street, moving stealthily from any large object (mostly buses and other vehicles) to the next. All the while Kuroko followed right behind the leader, keeping close and on alert as instructed.

It was a peculiar thing to observe Akashi; he was quieter than the others, even when the others moved stealthily. There was something more agile about the short leader, moving with grace and ease through obstacles. As if it came more than natural to him.

They came upon a large department store that was still accessible and went in.

"Kuroko!" Akashi suddenly shouted and the light bluenette turned instantly at the threat that swooped down from a bar in the ceiling.

The NervoHuman moved out of the way of the blow from the Nervo and struck his hand out swiftly to strike through the creature's chest. His hand wrapped around the Nexi attached to the heart and ripped it out, crushing it in the process.

Kuroko wiped his hand clean of any excess bodily fluids that stained his hand as the Nervo disintegrated. He turned back around to face a calculating Akashi.

"I didn't know you could be so... efficiently barbaric. It was good though, it didn't make much noise as a weapon would have."

Kuroko just nodded at this, it had been one of the reasons why he had performed in that way. He also didn't feel the need to pull out a weapon in the tight space they were in.

The two walked further in to the department store and saw that the place still had clothes, some food, and weapons in the back.

Akashi turned on his flashlight and tossed one to Kuroko for safe measure. "Keep it on unless I tell you to turn it off." The redhead ordered, and Kuroko followed it.

The place was dreary and almost pitch black. Kuroko's senses were on high-alert, he felt that they were not alone...

. * .

"Mido-chin, I found snacks." Came a remark from one Murasakibara as he rummaged through the broken vending machine.

"Check the dates, some of it's probably gone out already." Midorima stated as he stood on lookout for a moment before returning to check through the stored-up food someone had saved.

Murasakibara frowned when he saw a good portion of it had went out last year. "But snacks is snacks. Still good even if it goes out."

Midorima sighed, feeling like he was talking with an overgrown child - which was exactly what the bigger teen was. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Aka-chin lets me have out-of-date snacks."

A visible tic mark formed on Midorima's forehead. _Of course._ "And that's the trouble, he spoils you too much."

Murasakibara acted as if the megane's words went over his head (which would be a tall feat). "He told me it would be my own fault if I got a tummy ache later... But snacks are good, they won't hurt me." Murasakibara smiled as he came across his favorite, Nerunerunerune candy. He hadn't had it in a long time.

Midorima stayed quiet, letting the giant do as he pleased while the two went through the small shop to salvage anything they could.

The whole while the back of Midorima's neck tingled as he felt like they were being watched.

.

Boxes were turned over as a blond teen went through them - Kise found lots of tissues and toilet paper (which they could never have too much of), but nothing _extremely_ useful.

Aomine was checking the other room while Kise had his. It was some kind of department store they were in, it was small and the first one they came across that hadn't already caved in.

It was all quiet until the blunet suddenly came running toward Kise.

"Aominecchi...?"

"Duck!" Aomine shouted and before Kise could really feel confusion at the shout, he saw something large and feathery chasing his comrade.

Golden eyes widened as Aomine dived for cover just in time as a huge black bird swooped down to try to take the ace's head off with its large hooks for talons. The AniNervo bird was too big to fit through the opening so it crashed into the walls and made the small building they were in shudder violently.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Aomine shouted and Kise shook out of his shock to get up and go with the tan teen.

Problem was, their only exit was through the opening of the front of the store where the bird still was.

"Distract it. I'll shoot it and we can go." Aomine told him as he readied the special gun he brought along.

Kise nodded and got out his equally special daggers and went out first. There was a guttural cawing sound and Kise saw the strange creature bound for him with a powerful flap of its wings. Kise had never seen a bird so big, its flesh shone through in patches on its main body as the Nebullis energy held the feathers in place on its wings to allow it to fly. Its face was twisted and mangled but its beak was large enough to seriously injure him or worse.

Kise quickly jumped out of the way and let it crash into a rack of clothes. It got tangled there but quickly learned to rip the clothes apart with its deadly talons. Kise kept away from it, studying it and trying to get a good angle for where he thought the heart might be. He didn't know anything about birds and how their anatomy worked, so instead of taking the chance and end up wrong (which was a high possibility), he went to pin one of the wings down.

He threw the dagger swiftly and it cut through the air, but the AniNervo bird had sharp instincts and moved out of the way in time - the dagger only managing to whiz a few feathers off.

Kise's eyes widened as the bird dove for him, its beak open wide and the blond had no doubt that it would be able to break his arm if he didn't move out of the way in time.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a gunshot and Kise turned to see Aomine had shot the bird in the wing and it sent the creature stumbling into the wall behind Kise.

The blond shot a beaming smile at Aomine, who tossed him his dagger.

The two watched as the AniNervo started regenerating the lost bit in its wing and it started going after Kise again. Kise quickly swiped at it with his daggers and cut it in half and the mutant thing fell in two halves to the floor.

Aomine stared in disgust. "Birds are creepy, good ya struck its heart."

"Yeah, thanks for the save." Kise said as he looked at it, the innards of the bird dark blue from over-exposure of Nebullis energy.

"Let's get out of here. We can report to Akashi later about it." Aomine said and Kise followed him out of the shaky building, relieved to be outside.

The two didn't realize how the bird twitched and started regenerating, its Nexi never having taken damage.

. * .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, just imagining the bird AniNervo really sends a chill through me since I just find the AniNervos to be the most deadly out of the alien mass... with their claws and fangs. ._. Question for you all! Which do you find the most deadly out of the two monster types revealed so far - Nervo or AniNervo?
> 
> Don't forget to please review and tell me your thoughts on this! It really does help and motivates me to write more =) -Next chappie will be up next Friday!


	17. ((16)) Monkey See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akashi and Kuroko inspect the department store and encounter a horde....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, thank so much to everyone who commented! It really means a lot that you understand and even experience the same problem. It's time for writers to put their foot down and get the thanks they deserve - by actually getting the feedback they're suppose to get. Thanks so much again, and I hope you enjoy this one~!

**[Disclaimer] I do not own these KnB boyz. All mine is the plot.**

* * *

**((16)) Monkey See**

**Akashi** and Kuroko moved through the large department store, all the while feeling like they were being watched.

Kuroko felt uneasy, like they may be outnumbered by something but he did not see any threat.

They made their way to the back and started checking out the weaponry.

"Let's go ahead and take these, especially the ammo. We can always have the others come in here and get more if there's too much to carry." Akashi told him and Kuroko nodded as he busted the glass case and started loading up his extra bag with bullet ammo.

Akashi went through the 'Employees Only' door and saw there was even more in stock. As he stepped on the wooden floor, he noticed the board he was standing on top of was loose. Curious, the redhead threw back the shag carpet to reveal the old wood. He stared at it and noticed the corner of it stuck up; he carefully pried it up with his fingertips and shone his flashlight in the dark space underneath. He smiled when he first saw a polished and new-looking sniper rifle. _What a wonderful gift to an old friend..._ He thought as he picked it up and found a case to put it in. He checked to make sure it was fully loaded first before checking out the rest of what was stashed away.

He found some canned foods and then an envelope that piqued his interest in how it didn't seem too old - the pen strokes having not faded yet with time.

He opened it fully and began to read it.

 

_Dear Survivor,_

_If you're reading this then that means I am no longer here. Please take everything you can and_ _**RUN!** _ _Get out of here,_ _ nowhereissafe. _ _Those things that came from the sky went into the zoo and started making the animals rabid - it made them into demons. They ravage this area now, please please_ _**you have to get out!** _

 

Akashi's hetero-chromatic eyes were wide and he instantly spotted the date the person left and realized it had been just a few months ago.

He quickly saved the letter as a memento of the lost and headed out to get Kuroko. He had to regroup with the others _now._ He wasn't sure if the wild animals were all still in this area, but he didn't want to risk it.

They could handle Nervos, and maybe even the small AniNervos by themselves, but lions and bears enhanced thanks to the Nexi possessing them? No, he didn't even want to think about that.

"Kuroko—"

Akashi stopped at once when he took in the eerie stillness of the air and how Kuroko was facing away from him, tense and studying the ceiling.

"I thought something was off." Kuroko spoke quieter than usual and Akashi slowly raised his head to look at the ceiling. "We are surrounded."

Words never rang truer for the redheaded leader then in that moment. The ceiling was stripped of the tiles hiding the inner workings of the attic space. Perched on the beams above was such a large number of primates that Akashi couldn't get a definite number of how many their actually were. Their glossy eyes stared at them, none of them making a sound or even breathing.

It unnerved Akashi that they were just _watching_ them.

"They seem to be a lot more intelligent than most..." Kuroko muttered as he studied them along with Akashi.

Akashi quietly and discreetly took out his pistol and moved closer to Kuroko. "Start moving slowly back to the entrance." Akashi spoke lowly so as not to deter the primate AniNervos.

The two began to slowly move, keeping their eyes on the creatures that stared back at them with a strange fixation. Akashi was surprised when the mutant creatures let them walk away so far until a baboon AniNervo descended down in a strange gurgled yelp.

The two stopped and watched the creature as it righted itself and then looked at them. It started edging closer with its abnormally long limbs and Akashi tried to not make a face at the distorted image. His hand gripped and flexed on the pistol in his hand. He had a pretty good idea where the heart - and thus the Nexi - was located. But using a gun here would cause a disturbance in the mass.

Without glancing back at the phantom he spoke, "Kuroko, I need you to deal with this one as quietly as possible when it attacks. Will you do this?"

Kuroko studied the creature in front of them. "Yes, Akashi-kun."

Akashi kept his eyes on the target and motioned for them to keep backing up. When they gained a few feet of distance away from the AniNervo, it tilted its mangled head and then jumped toward them. Kuroko was quick to reprimand the creature by putting himself in front of Akashi and deflecting the swipes made from the AniNervo easily. His eyes and senses analyzed his foe and found where the Nexi was and went for it - but the mutated baboon was smart and dodged him.

The light bluenette watched as the monkey waltzed to where a fire alarm was, and Kuroko knew pulling that switch would set off a sound loud enough to cause the watching others to attack. The NervoHuman sped at inhuman speeds - becoming a simple streak of light blue - as he ran and tackled the creature out of the way of the fire alarm and they rolled into an empty aisle that was in the naked ceiling's blind spot.

Kuroko was scratched by the mutated baboon's strangely twisted front teeth and it made a high-pitched sound that made Kuroko instantly hit its jaw to stop the sound. While the creature was distracted by the blow, he swiftly shoved his hand into its chest. Just before he was able to crush the Nexi controlling it, the primate started waving its arms and its glossy eyes were staring past Kuroko.

The light blue-haired fighter looked back with widened eyes as he saw a smaller mutated primate pull the switch - it had all been a ploy.

As the ringing started, Kuroko quickly crushed the Nexi of the baboon AniNervo and watched as the smaller one that pulled the alarm ran off.

He could hear Akashi's gunshots ring in the air as an army of mutated primates descended from the ceiling like a wave. Kuroko felt like it was partly his fault, he should have paid attention more, and he quickly sped toward the redhead.

"Akashi-kun!"

Akashi noticed him and they started running for the exit, but the AniNervos were quickly gaining on them. Kuroko was hyperaware, even more so than Akashi due to his heightened senses, and he summoned and formed a sword out of the expelling Nebullis energy around him. He quickly slashed at the ones coming near to Akashi, and while he did that, the redheaded leader turned and with sharp eyes he noticed a beam loose in the ceiling.

"Kuroko, get ready." Akashi spoke as he aimed his gun for the right spot.

Kuroko nodded, preparing himself for whatever the teen had in store. Suddenly, the gunshot rang in the air close to Kuroko's ear and the beam started falling and with it, the front half of the ceiling.

"Run!" Akashi yelled and the two started running as the ceiling started collapsing on top of the primate AniNervos.

Just before they reached the exit, one grabbed Akashi's ankle and the redhead was jostled down by it. He looked back and saw the creature and instantly shot a hole through its skull just as it went to bite him.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko shouted and Akashi hastily looked up just as something loud and ripping and cracking sounded in the air followed by a harsh thump!

"Ku... Kuroko?" Akashi stared in shock as he saw that the rest of the ceiling had collapsed and trapped the creatures under it, (for now) but that Kuroko's right arm was torn clean from his body. Blood and raw tissue was visible as well as cracked bones were sticking out.

It made Akashi sick. But what made him more sick was the fact that he saw how the phantom deliberately went in harm's way to keep the ceiling from coming down to crush him.

"We need to move from here, the AniNervos will be up soon." Kuroko stated as if he weren't missing a very important limb.

Akashi, for once, was speechless and stared at him as if not comprehending the situation. Later he would berate himself for this foolish action, but Kuroko, he, he had...

Kuroko quickly moved and grabbed Akashi's arm to hoist him up and then practically dragged him out of the department store.

Akashi finally got his bearings when they were a short distance away from the department store, hiding around the corner of a building.

"Kuroko your, your arm it's..." Akashi tried not to freak out, but it was bad, so bad. _And it was because he didn't act accordingly._ Kuroko, the boy he barely even knows, had to take that blow for him. Bad memories were being brought up and he swallowed, trying to push them down as an afterthought for later.

"It is fine. I did not suffer any major damage." Kuroko told him, and the statement seemed more... _robotically_ answered than anything else he's heard from the boy yet.

Akashi studied him, trying to see through the blank poker-face mask. It was as if he resulted to answering like that to hide the pain he must really feel... Or so Akashi liked to think.

"You lost an arm." Akashi told him, _did he not care?_

"I know." Kuroko looked away.

The redhead breathed in and out slowly, "That could degrade your performance ability and—"

"I am a NervoHuman, Akashi-kun." Kuroko cut him off and Akashi didn't mind it as he made light of the situation. "I have regenerative abilities. Any part of my body can grow back when taken damage so long as my Nexi is in tact." And just as he spoke this, blue ooze that was the pure Nebullis energy running through him, came pouring out like strange forming goo. It molded into bone for his arm and started reconstructing the shattered bone in his shoulder and torn muscle and tissue.

Akashi watched in sick fascination as veins and layers of skin started repairing and forming into a new arm.

"We should get to the others, it won't take long for my arm to heal completely." Kuroko told him and that snapped Akashi out of his staring.

"Ah, yes." He swallowed and turned away, a bit embarrassed to be caught staring like that, it was rude of him. He then signaled on his radio for an SOS message. "Meet at the end of the street." Akashi spoke into it, and when he got signals back in confirmation, he started walking.

Kuroko studied him and then at his own arm, and then followed the leader. There was still a thick chill in the air that the threat of this area was still not over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter won't be out until another two weeks because I need to write in other things, the update schedule for this will probably be like this: update every week for two weeks then take a week off and then start it back up again. Just so I can get out more updates to other things =)
> 
> I hope you can comment!


	18. ((17)) Outmatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the GoM and Kuroko are becoming overcome by their enemies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out. I originally was going to post it like two or three weeks ago but some things came up and I couldn't. I appreciate all the support! =D Follows/Favorites are nice, but comments really show some love~

PS - The music on [Our Phantom's Shadow playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLci2amxcjU-dMlatcsyKnnRrpRUNdATLy) goes really well with reading these chapters! xD I'm constantly adding new music to it so give the playlist a listen!

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own Kurobasu and its characters. The plot of this fic belongs to me.**

* * *

**((17)) Outmatched**

Midorima and Murasakibara were the first to meet Akashi and Kuroko at the designated meet-up.

"Are you both okay?" Kuroko asked first, quickly observing that he didn't see any external injuries on the two.

"We're okay, Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara answered with a smile but then noticed how Kuroko's fingers were still repairing and his smile faded.

"What about you? What happened?" Midorima asked after he noticed the same thing. It was a fascinating process to watch, albeit 'sickeningly fascinating' was more of the term to use...

Akashi answered, "We ran into a mass of AniNervos and narrowly escaped. Tetsu— _Kuroko_ protected me from a building collapse." Both Midorima and Murasakibara didn't say anything about how Akashi's normally strong voice shook and wavered mid-sentence. They had a feeling the leader was shaken by what happened, and Murasakibara moved a little closer to the redhead.

"I take it this is your extreme regenerating abilities at work?" Midorima turned his attention back to Kuroko, who simply nodded, his skin forming over the newly formed bones in his hand.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes before Akashi got his bearings together and asked them what they found. Kuroko stared off, senses on alert in case of danger.

After almost ten minutes went by, the group started to get a little antsy that two of their members were not there yet.

"Shintaro, contact them again." Akashi told their sniper and he looked at Murasakibara, "Do you see anything?"

"Nothing in sight, Aka-chin." The tallest answered as he perched on a pile of debris.

Akashi looked at the alert phantom, but Kuroko shook his head. The redhead sighed and was about to start pacing when they all heard yelling in the distance.

"Hey!"

That was Kise, and the four were all on the move toward their comrades. Kuroko managed to jump over toppled vehicles to get there quicker and saw that there were bird AniNervos chasing after the two.

Summoning a type of cannon-gun on his arm through Nebullis energy, Kuroko aimed at the mutated birds flying around them and started taking them out. The energy shots caused a disturbance and the mass focused on Kuroko instead.

Murasakibara and Akashi helped him by shooting and Midorima quickly went to help pull the two in and look over them. "Any injuries?"

"Just some scrapes and bruises," Aomine spat on the ground. "The bastards broke our spare guns."

Kise pat himself down and winced when he saw blood seeping through his pants leg around his ankle. "Uh, Midorimacchi...?"

The green-haired teen quickly went over to him and frowned at the sight. He reached into his bag and threw a spare rifle to Aomine, who nodded in thanks and quickly left to cover them.

Midorima had Kise prop against a building wall and ripped the pants leg some so he could see the wound better. Green eyes narrowed as he inspected it, "For now I'll disinfect it with alcohol and wrap it up, but later I'll need to look at it better. It looks like some dirt got inside." Midorima spoke as he got out a rag and alcohol to drench it. "Find something to bite on, it will sting."

At the warning, Kise turned his head to wad up a mouthful of his shirt around his shoulder and bit down on it tightly just as he felt the harsh cool sting that burned like fire. Midorima rubbed into the wound, drenching the small towel crimson and threw it away as he got out the gauze.

As the team's medic finished with that, the others were carefully avoiding large and sharp talons from the different types of bird AniNervos.

"We need to fall back as quickly as possible!" Akashi alerted them, feeling anxious about their surrounding area.

"Huh? But the birds are almost cleared..." Murasakibara said as he finished up killing five in the back as most of them were still attracted to Kuroko.

"Yeah, big guy's right. We got this—hey, Tetsu duck!" Aomine shouted to the light blue-haired boy who quickly did just that as Aomine fired at one coming up behind him.

Kuroko raised back up and looked at Aomine, "Thank you, Aomine-kun, but you should all listen to Akashi-kun."

"Huh? What for? The bird-brains are takin' care of so what—"

"Aominecchi! It's that thing from before!" Kise suddenly shouted, just patched up and coming onto the scene.

They all turned to see one final bird coming along only this one was... different. It was much larger, and even more mutated than the rest — its wing span _giant_ compared to its body as if other wings formed together to make the huge portions.

Aomine and Kise noticed the same look about it in the face as the one in the first shop — the one they thought they finished off.

"It can't be... That thing was dead!" Aomine shouted as he reloaded his gun.

"It looks like it came in contact with Nebullis energy and used other pieces from AniNervos to restore itself." Kuroko noted out loud to them as he observed it.

The large mutated bird let out a strangled sound that made the humans wince.

"Where is the Nexi located?" Midorima asked Kuroko as he kept his aim on the bird.

Kuroko started looking and his brows furrowed. "It is hard to make out, it's somewhere in the center covered by layers."

Midorima grit his teeth at that, this thing wouldn't be going down easy...

Suddenly, they all heard other sounds coming from behind them and turned to see a mass of primate AniNervos after them.

"What the shit?! We've got monkeys on our tails now?!" Aomine cursed, already aiming and shooting at one.

Akashi and Kuroko shared a look and pointed their weapons at the coming threat and started shooting what they could down. The light bluenette felt a tickling in his nape, like he should be more aware of their surroundings and turned his head just as something large swooped down quickly and went back up at the same speed.

Shouting could be heard, and with large glowing blue eyes, he realized that Aomine was in the bird AniNervo's clutches, being carried up.

"Aominecchi!" Kise yelled, grabbing a spare gun to try and shoot the creature down but his aim was off. Akashi stopped the others as he saw how high up the AniNervo already was, suddenly revealing its speed to them.

"It could drop him." Akashi warned them, and then had to turn to the other AniNervos descending upon them.

Kuroko's attention was on Aomine though, and he quickly took off after the bird.

"Kuroko!" Midorima shouted as he caught him leaving and the other's turned a bit to watch him.

The phantom moved like a shadow in between destruction and found a building to climb up. He kicked off a bus to give him a boost up and started scaling the glass tower. With every flap of the mighty bird's wings it went higher, and Kuroko kept running and climbing till his legs burned and his breath became short.

The others could no longer watch him, having to turn to the battle at hand and put their worries for their comrades to the back of their minds. They had to believe in Kuroko, believe that some sort of miracle could be made by the boy that came into their lives.

Murasakibara was quick to throw primates off Akashi, who had been swarmed by them. "Aka-chin okay?" he asked, serious violet eyes turning to the mass.

Akashi was a bit out of breath, but nodded as he swiped at the blood around his face. "Yes, we must destroy these. Atsushi, use the grenades." The redhead turned to Kise and Midorima. "Stay back and get ready to pick any stragglers off."

Once the command had been set, Murasakibara threw what he had into the mass and they watched and covered their ears as the explosions went off. The sounds of the mutated primates screeching in their ears hurt, and they clutched their ears tighter. Most were wounded, and some were disintegrated completely.

Kuroko had to make it, _he had to._ Aomine was still unconscious, and from what he could see, there was blood trickling from his head and down his tanned face. He feared for his health, for whatever damage the AniNervo had caused when he swooped in to take him.

Kuroko could feel his human heart pounding deafeningly in his chest as his lungs expanded; the Nexi pumping more energy into him until he thought his muscles would burst out of his skin.

With a pained shout, Kuroko kicked off of the building with a boost of the energy he could muster up. He was close enough to grab hold of one of the bird's clawed feet, and the disturbance caused the bird to gargle and screech as it flapped furiously, trying to jostle Kuroko off.

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko shouted, trying to wake him by patting his face. He saw Aomine wince and his forehead crease, and the NervoHuman had never been so grateful in his existence that the teen was still alive. "Hold on, Aomine-kun."

And then Kuroko held on tight as he climbed up the bird to grasp the smelly and matted feathers on its main body. He held on tight to a good chunk as he went around to its chest and struck his hand inside its body, searching for the Nexi.

The AniNervo reacted, screeching more and shaking violently and gusts of dry wind billowed against them.

The jostling caused Aomine to blink awake, his head feeling heavy and he groaned as he tried to make sense of where he was at. When his blue eyes focused enough, he saw that the ground was _far below_ and freaked out.

"What the hell?!" He looked wildly all around, quickly realizing that he was in fact bleeding and that talons were gripping his shoulders tightly. The events before caught up to him in his fogged mind and he saw the disgusting bird that was carrying him, and... "Tetsu?!"

Kuroko grunted at the effort to hold on. "Hello, Aomine-kun."

"Wha—Don't 'hello' me! What the hell are you doing here?" Aomine had to twist his neck as far as he could to see the guy.

 _I've almost found it, just a little deeper..._ Kuroko thought as he pushed his whole arm through the stinging Nebullis energy and muscle tissue and bone in his way of finding where the core was located. "I am trying to save you." Kuroko responded as he focused on his task.

Suddenly, the AniNervo was able to curve its neck and started pecking fiercely into Kuroko's shoulder and back. The bluenette stopped at the harsh pain as his purple-red blood flew out from his ripping skin as the hard and pointy beak kept thrashing into him. He gasped and felt like crying out at the pain, not even able to defend himself.

Aomine saw red. "Stop doing that to him!" Aomine tried to do _something,_ but he was held tight. With no other option, he turned his head to a talon and bit down harshly on the sensitive skin that was visible. He heard the bird screech and in reaction, let go of that shoulder in its vice-grip.

The blunet's body instantly pulled down at an angle from where he was still held by the other claw and he grunted harshly in pain when his shoulder popped out of place and he dangled in the air.

"Aomine-kun-!" Kuroko got out in a choked gasp, unable to help him and it amazed Aomine that the guy was still thinking about _him_ when he was the one getting pecked to death.

He had to act quickly, despite the pain rocketing through his shoulder and throughout his arm, _he had to help him._ Aomine kept kicking back his leg and he reached down with his good arm — stretching his dislocated shoulder further. He gritted his teeth as he barely managed to grab the gun tucked into his boot, and pulled it out.

"Stop hurting Tetsu!" He shouted as he aimed and shot three time directly at the mutated bird's head.

It screeched again and stopped its attack as most of its head was blown off, some of its brain and bones visible thanks to the gunshots. The bird then started spiraling down slowly, not able to function properly due to the damage caused.

"Tetsu!" Aomine shouted at the phantom as he held on to the talon clutching him.

Kuroko was trying to catch his breath as he felt his wounds repairing and reached further in to grasp the Nexi. He gathered his energy and quickly crushed it before ripping his arm out and clutching the slowly disintegrating form.

"Aomine-kun, are you released?" Kuroko shouted as he looked down at the ground they were approaching at a fast rate, trying to estimate their landing.

Aomine grabbed hold of the bird's large foot as he felt the hold loosen. "Yeah, barely holdin' on." He grit his teeth as he strained to hold on with his good arm. The only thing keeping him from screaming out in pain was the situation they were in and the adrenaline pumping through him.

Kuroko nodded to himself and started climbing toward Aomine before the creature could completely disintegrate. "Aomine-kun, we must jump toward the ground off of the AniNervo."

The dark-skinned teen whipped his head in shock at the lighter bluenette. "What? Are you crazy? That could kill us!"

Kuroko was close enough to stare into his blue eyes. "Do you trust me?" It was something so personal to have said, but the phantom had no time to think on it. They needed to act _fast._

Aomine gulped and stared back for what seemed to be the longest moment. Finally, he nodded with his eyes becoming fierce. A fierceness to live, and make it through this. "Yes. Let's do this, Tetsu."

Kuroko nodded and then moved closer just as a wing disintegrated into white ash around them. They were falling faster now and the air seemed thicker. "Ready?" Kuroko asked as soon as he was close enough to grab hold of Aomine.

"Yeah." Aomine could barely mutter as he placed his life in Kuroko's hands, his heart in his throat as he felt the drop in his stomach.

The NervoHuman grasped him tightly so they wouldn't be separated during the fall, and then...

He found his footing and kicked off the mass of AniNervo that was left, and they started plummeting back down to the cold earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger, I know. But the next chapter is reeeeaally super important. Like, when Kuroko met them all back in the beginning important. And it'll be up soon so stay tuned and I hope you all enjoyed this one~! =D Please please let me know what you thought, as well as any scenes you personally liked so that I may store it away for future input... Thanks again for reading!


	19. ((18)) Contract Of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuroko shares his power with the GoM....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out! I just literally have not had much free time to myself to write here lately, but I managed to squeeze in to finish writing this so I hope you enjoy! As always, thank you for the support, and really important A/N at the bottom!

**[DISCLAIMER] KnB is not owned by me nor is its characters. I just wanted to use them with this plot. =]**

* * *

 

**((18)) Contract Of Power**

The mass of primate AniNervos was quickly becoming reduced, although the four teens were exhausted and suffering from minor wounds.

Two mutated chimpanzees were after Kise, and the blond was quick to gain distance from them. Kise turned and threw one of his daggers toward the chest of one of the AniNervos, but messed up on his landing and the dagger went slightly off. A golden eye squeezed shut at the pain that shot through him when his wounded ankle moved the wrong way. He watched as the targeted AniNervo swiped the dagger away and both continued to advance toward him.

"Ryouta!" Akashi was there to pick up the fallen dagger and send it straight through the chest of one AniNervo. The redhead moved as swift as he could to drive the dagger harder, causing it to pierce the Nexi inside.

Kise responded and threw the other dagger at the other AniNervo that became distracted by Akashi. He watched it slice through the air and embed deep inside the creature's chest, successfully destroying the Nexi inside.

Akashi gathered both daggers and returned them to the panting blond. "How's your wound?"

Kise leaned more on his good leg as he felt blood trickle out of the gauze wrapping his ankle. "I'll hold up, thanks Akashicchi. I'm more worried about Aominecchi and Kurokocchi."

The leader nodded, his eyebrows pulled tightly together but he had to focus on the matter at hand. Ensure their safety first. "Yes, I am too, but..." The redhead turned away to pull out a gun to start firing at the creatures that started running toward them. "I trust Kuroko. You should do the same."

Kise was shocked by this. Akashi trusted Kuroko now? "Okay, and I do." He answered with no doubt in his mind.

Akashi didn't say anything more on the matter, choosing to lead them closer to where Murasakibara was currently being swarmed by the smallest primates.

The purple-haired giant had on dense brass knuckles and moved wildly around to hit off the mutated monkeys. His face was a calm seriousness as he ripped through tiny bodies, not caring at the minor scratches in his skin and tears at his clothes.

The last orangutang fell to a disintegrating mess when Midorima sniped it out, having found a safe perch on a stable building ledge. He looked through his scope in search of his next target when he felt his gun suddenly snagged away by something.

"What!" Midorima looked around as he fixed his jostled glasses and green eyes narrowed at the spider-monkey that held his gun away from him. "Give that back this instant." The megane demanded as if he were talking to a child.

The AniNervo just smiled, showing enlarged rotting teeth as its glossy eyes looked away. It used its enhanced muscles to leap off the ledge and start running away with Midorima's sniper rifle in hand.

Midorima only sighed, very much irritated, and pulled out a shot gun from his bag as he jumped down from the ledge. When he was close enough, he blew the small mutated primate's head off in one shot. Afterwards, he calmly walked up to the twitching form to retrieve his favorite gun. "You forced me to leave my post, how disgraceful." And with another shot to the middle back, he ended the little squabble.

Soon enough, the four had destroyed their enemies and stood in a circle together, panting in exhaustion.

"Where's Mine-chin and Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked, the one drenched the most in the dark purple blood of the AniNervos.

"Look there!" Kise shouted as he pointed in the sky and their eyes widened at the scene.

. * .

They were heralding closer and closer to the ground, and they were falling too fast. Kuroko gripped Aomine tight to him as he stared with wide eyes at the ground.

 _I have to cause a big enough blast to safely land us..._ His mind was thinking too fast, too many scenarios kept passing through to ensure Aomine's safety.

Even though they were very close to death, Kuroko felt himself black out for a moment under the pressure.

And then he started remembering.

> _"You hold within you a great power."_
> 
> _It was back then, during that time when men with masks would do things to his body to 'improve' it. They told him it was for his own good, for their own greater good in protecting the people. His body was to be stronger than any normal man's. His mind sharper, his being able to defy the laws of_ _**everything.** _
> 
> _It was the only way to win, they said._
> 
> _"This power that wells inside you is so great that you can learn to expand it even more."_
> 
> _Kuroko was only a boy at the time, not able to understand a lot. From all of the pain of the experiments he went through, it was hard to make sense of anything._
> 
> _"To distribute it, to make calamities, to make it grow and flourish. This is what you must do with it; fight and improve."_
> 
> _He remembered the words spoken to him well, like an endless mantra in his head. He had no choice but to take in those words, integrate them into his deepest conscience._

And with a great shout, he felt the energy deep within him expand out and explode right before they reached the ground.

It swallowed them and the surrounding area in light blue, the very air became weightless as gravity reduced at a phenomenal rate inside the light blue energy. It was hard to breathe, and Aomine found himself moving in slow-motion. First taking in how the area was lit up and then he slowly blinked and looked at how focused Kuroko was, and still holding onto him.

As soon as they safely landed, the light blue energy faded away and gravity returned to normal. Kuroko breathed out the breath he'd been holding, the gravity change had reminded him of being in Nervola...

"W-Whoa..." Aomine gasped out, feeling slightly lightheaded.

"Are you okay?" Kuroko asked instantly, looking at the darker teen.

"Yea-Ow." Aomine clutched at his wounded arm and Kuroko grew worried. Relief set in him when he saw the others running toward them, looking exhausted and a bit wounded, but all in one piece.

"Wh-What was that just now?" The blunet looked at the lighter one then, despite the fog of pain over his eyes, he had an intense gaze fixated on him.

Kuroko blinked large and glowing light blue eyes. "It is hard for me to explain it..." He looked down in thought, and just then the others made it to them and Kuroko instantly sought Midorima out. "He has hurt his shoulder, could you please look after him?"

Midorima took him with Murasakibara's help, although Aomine still had half a sane mind to mutter in disgust about the purple-haired giant's state.

"Mine-chin shouldn't complain when he's the one that got taken by the bird." Murasakibara told him as he set him lightly on the ground.

"Are you okay, Kurokocchi?" Kise cast worried gold eyes to the smaller boy, and Kuroko nodded in reassurance.

"I am okay. I suffered damage, but it is healing."

"I can't believe you actually did that though!" Kise moved closer to him as if he needed more reassurance that the guy was actually still there with them. "You were really amazing - jumping up to that bird to get Aomine and all... I've never seen anything like it!"

Kuroko smiled slightly at the very obvious praise Kise was giving him. "Thank you, Kise-kun. I had to do what I had to in order to save Aomine-kun."

"But what was that energy about just now? It appeared that you two floated down the rest of the way." Akashi spoke to Kuroko then, and the bluenette looked at him.

"Ah, yes. I managed to release enough energy inside of me to cause gravity change for the area around me and Aomine-kun." Kuroko explained it the best he could.

Akashi took that in for thought later, his attention was interrupted by a groan of pain and everyone's attention went to their most wounded member.

Midorima had removed Aomine's jacket and his shirt sleeve and grimaced at the sight. There was immense swelling already and discoloration, his shoulder looking deformed. "It seems he's severely dislocated his shoulder to the point it's out of place." The uncertified doctor pushed his glasses up as his green eyes narrowed after feeling around. "There may be some torn ligaments, we need to act quickly."

The team grew serious then, everyone minus Kuroko knew how bad this was. Midorima was already giving him pain killers before they started, as they couldn't sedate him for the process.

"Ryouta, hold his legs. Atsushi, I'll need you to hold the rest of his body down the best you can while I assist Shintaro." Akashi told them as he walked quickly over and went down beside Midorima.

Kuroko wasn't sure what to do, so he just stayed to the side and watched, keeping his senses tuned in for any threats that may come out at them.

Aomine was breathing harshly, already knowing that more pain would be coming soon, and Akashi could pick up on his thought process. "Daiki, breathe easy. The pain will come, but then it will start to go away and your arm will heal. Stay strong, you've done good today."

Aomine grit his teeth harshly, looking up at nothing and Midorima fished out a bundled towel and put it at the ace's mouth. "Bite down on this." Was all he said, and Aomine took the cue to wad it in his mouth, still able to breathe through his nose.

Akashi lifted Aomine slightly so Midorima could start the procedure. They positioned Aomine near the edge to let gravity pull it the right way and Midorima held Aomine's hand firmly as he held the arm out. He then stretched it horizontally out to stretch the muscles back out properly. He pulled his arm slow and steady and Aomine bit harshly down on the rag.

Kuroko watched as Midorima kept constant tension on the arm. It looked painful, but he knew it had to be fixed, that it would only get worse if it didn't.

Akashi kept gently feeling at the shoulder to determine if it was almost popped back into place. Midorima started bending slowly up at the elbow, and Aomine grunted and groaned in pain.

"It's going to be okay, Aominecchi..." Kise tried to offer comfort, but he was too worried.

"Yeah, Mine-chin. Don't look so weak in front of Kuro-chin." Murasakibara had to tease, which elicited a dark blue eye opening to glare at the purple-haired giant.

"I don't see Aomine-kun as weak." Kuroko said, and he watched carefully how they had to hold Aomine's thrashing body down as they worked his arm back into place.

When it popped back in, everyone could breathe easy, but Midorima still kept up the procedures after to help soothe the muscles. "Give me the coldest water bottle we have, and someone look in my bag, there should be a sling there."

They went into action and Midorima took the rag out of Aomine's mouth and observed his breathing and pulse. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit..." Aomine breathed heavy, the pain killers taking effect and Midorima nodded.

He wrapped Aomine's arm up in a sling and used the coldest water bottle on the swelling, wishing fervently they had ice. He used a blanket as a makeshift pillow and saw that Aomine was already settling down.

"We'll need to sit here while he rests." Midorima informed them, and Akashi nodded, having already expected it.

"It's not the most ideal spot, but then again not one is in this place." The redhead spoke softly, looking at the dark purple horizon.

"Akashi-kun, I do not sense any threats in the immediate area. We should be safe as long as we are not too loud." Kuroko told him, and they all felt better at hearing this. No surprise attacks then.

"Then we will set up camp here for now. We need to start a fire to stay warm." Akashi instructed and they quickly set out to find flammable items.

A large fire was something new to Kuroko, and he stared at the hypnotizing dancing flames. It was like the sun, something so lost to them that they all wanted to see again. To _feel_ again.

It was in this wait that everyone seemed to reflect on the horrors of this mission. They almost lost someone, if not for Kuroko, then who knows what could have happened to Aomine. It was something that weighed heavily on their minds, the most on Akashi's. As a leader, he had to think of everyone's safety. The almost crucial mess-up made the redhead unable to relax.

Kuroko sat to himself, lost in his thoughts. He had remembered something, even though he thought he had buried it all underneath... He had to remember he still had a human side. The unexplored power deep inside him... It could _expand?_ He started thinking more, trying to remember what all they told him, what all he learned...

And then it came to him. It stemmed from that same feeling he had when he first spoke with these five.

"You've already accepted it." Kuroko spoke clearly in the midst of the silence, and he hadn't even noticed that Aomine had woken up. This was good, they all needed to know.

"Accepted what?" Akashi was the one to ask as all eyes turned to the phantom and he looked at them with those same blank light blue eyes.

"The contract." At their confused looks, he elaborated. "Before, when we first spoke and you reached for my hand... That was all of you coming to terms with the contract before gradually, and mentally accepting it. However, you have yet to seal it with me."

They all stared at him in shock for a minute, trying to catch up with what he was saying.

"Contract...?" Aomine mumbled, coming out of his drowsy state.

Kuroko nodded once. "The contract in which I share my power with you all."

Another deadly silence, this time in disbelief.

"What do you mean by that?" Midorima asked him, trying to grasp what Kuroko was saying and what it could mean for them.

Kuroko cast his gaze to him, "I mean exactly what I said, Midorima-kun."

Midorima narrowed his eyes slightly. "Can you explain it further?"

Kuroko looked down then and placed a hand on his chest, palm spread out against the cool black fabric. "I have within me a stored amount of energy that I can control and share. I am able to gift others with powers similar to mine, ones that I can help you mend and use." As they took that in with gulps and racing thoughts, he continued. "It is up to each individual to seal the contract and make the powers manifest to your benefit."

Akashi stepped up then. "So by doing this, we'll be able to fight like you?"

"In time, yes. _You_ will have to take that step to seal the contract I give to you. It is up to you whether you use it to its fullest or not." Kuroko told them, walking to stand away from the fire.

A quietness befell them as they all stared at the ethereal boy, almost not comprehending the situation. They would be given _power?_ The hopelessness that was on the edge of their minds was beginning to fade...

"Well I want in!" Aomine shouted from the back, working to stand up right before he walked up to the front, blue eyes shining fierce now.

"Seriously?!" Kise gasped, looking incredulous at the darker teen.

"Yeah, why not? What's that saying - don't look a gift horse in the mouth or something?" The blunet raised a brow and scratched the back of his head.

Kise huffed, "It's a contract, for one. And with any contract you need to read the fine print or else you could find yourself in some serious trouble later. Like owing up a higher sum or something." Kise explained, basing it on his own personal experience as a model.

"The second thing Kise was getting at is we still don't understand what this 'power' is that you will be gifting us with." Midorima continued, and Kuroko turned to him.

"It will be a certain amount of Nebullis energy that will enhance your own natural abilities and talents without harming or mutilating you like Nervos."

Midorima and Akashi exchanged looks and nodded, that had been one of the causes of worry.

"And what is the catch?" The redhead asked him, and Kuroko was confused.

"Catch? I'm afraid I do not understand."

Akashi took a step closer. "Like Ryouta explained, I'm not willing to believe you'll just hand over this power freely. So what is it you're truly after?"

Kise scratched the back of his head and mumbled, "It wasn't exactly like that... I don't believe Kurokocchi will swindle us."

Kuroko's head only tilted to the side, blinking large eyes. "After? I only want to complete the mission I was created for, to save mankind. I have no ulterior motives in mind, I only want to help you and the other survivors stand a fighting chance in taking back Earth. That is all I care about." He stared then unblinkingly at them, and Akashi was surprised by the serious and honest answer. He couldn't detect any deceit from the boy, not that he ever had... "The only possible downside I can think of to using this power is letting it go to your head. Humans are notorious creatures that seek power."

Murasakibara frowned slightly as he looked at Kuroko, "But we won't let that happen, Kuro-chin. We'll be responsible."

"Right!" Aomine agreed, suddenly seeming like he had more energy. "We only need it to be able to stand a fighting chance against those Nervo things. To protect ourselves and everyone else."

Kuroko nodded at the two, slightly smiling at them and their words. He was right in trusting these five, they would be able to make a difference in the world.

"But... why would you choose _us_ to give the power to?" Kise asked him, feeling nervous and excited about what might unfold.

"Because I just feel a _rightness_ with all of you... Perhaps it is fate speaking to me like they always told me, but I do believe that together, we can all change this world back to the way it should be." Kuroko muttered, speaking his thoughts out loud.

The five Miracles stared at the older boy before he held out a hand to them, displaying his pale palm.

"If you want to seal the contract, then place a hand on top of mine and I will distribute the power to you all." The phantom told them and a deadly silence seemed to befall the area. The bluenette stood unmoving, continuing to hold his hand out to them as they stared.

They looked around at each other, as if in silent conversation, almost not believing what was happening - was this even possible?

Aomine gulped, and although his body still felt heavy from the medicine's aftereffects, he knew the heaviness in his legs were based on his ultimate decision to go forth. _Enough stalling! Tetsu is offering his strength, his own power!_ He kept telling himself as he went closer.

Kise bit his lip as he watched Aomine go up to Kuroko, before hitting himself slightly. _Why am I even thinking about this? Of course I want to have power like Kurokocchi!_ And then the blond was also walking toward the NervoHuman.

 _Fate would have us meet him to bring us out of this messed-up situation, of course I should take it. This power will become my own._ Midorima thought as he willed himself to go forth.

 _This is our only way to thrive, to survive and prosper. This is our turning point._ Akashi could only think of the future, and he too stepped forth.

Murasakibara noticed this, and then his attention turned back to the waiting phantom. _Aka-chin seems to go for it... Will Kuro-chin really give us power?_ And like the others, he stepped forward.

It was all coming forth, and they were all coming closer. They all placed a hand on top of Kuroko's, creating a pile, and then light blue eyes closed as the NervoHuman focused. It was a bit strange to draw out the power within, but once he tapped into it, it began to swell and divide. Kuroko felt like he was reaching deep inside his chest in order to transfer this power, and once it started seeping out, he felt a little empty with what was left in him.

There was an instant reaction among the five Miracles. They felt the warm energy buzz through them from Kuroko's hand and into theirs. It pumped through their veins until it went to the middle of their chests, where it rested and left them wide-eyed and unwilling to move. It had been such a strange sensation that they remained where they were until the buzzing in their bodies subsided.

Then, they carefully removed their hands and stood around Kuroko as he gazed at them.

"There, you have sealed the contract with me. Now you may awaken the power given to you and fight like no other human." The phantom told them as he breathed out, feeling a little lightheaded from the distribution.

They were all silent as they took this in and stared at their hands.

"We'll be able to fight like you?" Akashi was the one to ask.

"Somewhat, yes. Only after you awaken the power," he answered.

"So cool..." Kise whispered, eyes shimmering.

"Tetsu..." Aomine started, catching the NervoHuman's attention, "You're really amazing!" He grinned wide at him, and Kuroko found himself smiling, his heart beating just a little faster at the smile.

"We can finally make a difference..." Midorima whispered, mostly to himself, and Murasakibara looked up at the purple-blue clouds that shrouded the sky.

They needed to make a difference in this world, to be able to fight and stand a chance. Kuroko had no doubt that they would, he did choose them after all.

* * *

 

 **IMPORTANT A/N:** I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was a milestone for me since this was one of the scenes I had envisioned when making the story.

Now, for the important notice... As much as I love writing this, I've decided to take a break from this and all of my fanfiction except for one. Due to personal problems and my job, I believe that just focusing on one fanfiction and getting it done or semi-done will help me _and_ allow me to write in my novel. This doesn't mean I'm abandoning it, because I will come back to it - heck, if I suddenly get a muse for it, then I'll possibly write in it. But for now I will be taking a break from multi-fanfiction writing. How long the break will be, I don't know. I'm just dealing with a lot of issues here lately, here's the link if you would like to read about it further in my journal: [Here](https://www.wattpad.com/147805963-destiny%27s-journal-33-battling-anxiety-%26-new-way-of)

Thank you all so much for your support! I really love the OPS crowd, and I will return!


End file.
